Slave's can be hard to tame
by Tellykelly
Summary: Futuristic themed. Yaoi. Naruto's a slave and former pirate. Gaara's a complete badass in several ways. Sasuke and Itachi are rulers of a large portion of the galaxy. more characters hop in as the story flies. sasunaru, itagaa, join Gaara and Naruto as they meet freinds and try to escape the grip of the uchihas. Warning: violence,abuse, yaoi, rape, such things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **WELL IM SURE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT NARUTO IS NOT MINE AS THIS IS A FANFICTION. IF YOUR JUST NOW LEARNING OF THIS INFORMATION….WELL…LOL WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN?… J.K. YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE YOU OBLIVIOUS TYPES.**

**HOPE YA READ DA SUMMARY.**

**NARUTO: 16 SASUKE: 17 GAARA: 18 ITACHI: 20 EVEN THOUGH THE LAST TWO AREN'T IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**WELL GUESS THAT PARTS OVER. TELL ME IF I LEFT ANYTHING OUT. ONTO THE STORY THEN!**

**-WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. I DID DO SOME REVISING ON THIS CHAPA SO IF YOU HAVE A FEW WTF?'S IN YOUR HEAD AS YOU READ, DAT BE DA REASON...ON WIT DA STORY**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: INSOLENCE

* * *

Pain and fear are great motivators although not everyone is moved by them. Is it their resolve and self-respect that forces them otherwise? Is it the sense that they couldn't live with themselves after submitting to such a person who would deem the methods necessary? Naruto Uzumaki was once one of these free thinkers. He feared nothing, had everything he wanted, and that which he didn't he'd soon find after discovering its importance to him. He was a humorous and kind of pirate. He roamed the galaxy in bliss with his friends searching for adventure and blunder. That is…until he met him. "Naruto come-on! They're boarding the ship!" a white haired man said to his blonde burden. "I can't leave them!" the boy would retort unaware of the consequences. "No you idiot! You'll screw us all over! Dammit get back here!" The boy ignored the warning and ran off into a sea of flame. The once blue and bright walls of the ship one blonde would've once called home were now illuminated with orange and red flames brought by an opposing vessel. "Naruto!" he shouted chasing after him. Naruto was aimlessly trying to save survivors, as was his selfless nature. Many unfortunate people had blacked out or fallen unconscious in the sudden attack. after a while he made it to a room with an unconscious brown haired boy with red tattoos of canines on both his cheeks. "Kiba" the blonde screamed over the noise of the ship. The ceiling seemed to be caving in and the door was blocked by fallen metal stakes. He didn't have much time. Naruto pushed them aside and ran in to grab him. Kiba made a few noises of consciousness and looked up slowly as Naruto struggled to lift his heavy ass. His eyes were heavy one could barely tell if he was even alive anymore. His body was covered in bruises and burned marks and his face was dark, from all the smoke that settled on his face. Naruto slowly came out of the room with Kiba in his arms and made it to the hallways leading to the direction he had ran from. Naruto started to think they may not make it. he was moving at a dying snails pace. Then to boy the boys benifit a tall white haired man appeared out of the fire in front of them. "Kakashi!" Naruto said in relief. "Naruto are you ok?" the Kakashi asked as he looked down at his unconscious passenger. "How's kiba?" "Fine" naruto came "but _we_ need to get him to a hospital or how about just find a way out've here!" the blonde shouted over the noise of the exploding ship. "I think there's still an escape pod on this side of the bay follow me I'll carry kiba." The taller man finished and grabbed the unconsious boy throwing him over his shoulder. Together they raced out of the fire to an emergency escape room not far from their location. The fire in there was not as severe as the rest of the ship. "in here" Kakashi motioned to the left of the room. There was only one escape pod left. They ran down and placed Kiba's still slightly unconscious body in the white-walled roomy pod and strapped him in. Kakashi was strapping himself in and called Naruto over who was disabling the tracking system. Naruto was just about to follow when the door to the emergency room blew open and gun shots reined in. Naruto was far from the pods and ducked down below the computer he was working at. To get over to his friends without getting killed or endangering them…did not seem likely in the least and he knew the fates of those who are captured by the swore under his breath. The Uchihas. they enslave _everyone_ that they capture."why do i have to be the fuckin good guy?" he was angry at the circumstances. it was like god wanted entertainment so he told naruto to be a good boy and disable the tracking system. all the while being a mental GP-fucking-S for the assholes trying to kill him._You dink dis is funny?! _he thought in rage at the sky _letting karma __do dis to me?!_. "NARUTO?!" Kakashi's shouting called him out of his trance. He looked over at Kakashi and backup at the control system and quickly started initiating the emergency eject protocal. "NARUTO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE IT!" kakashi Screamed knowing what he was doing. But right before he could unbuckle and rush over, Naruto punched the eject button and the pod doors flashed shut and the vessel shot off into space starting it's auto- hyper jump. "That friggin idiot!" he shouted. COMPUTER: "initiating hyper jump. "no, no, no, no, no-stop you piece of crap!" *_hyperspace*_ "Hands up!" Naruto heard one of the men in cyber suits call into the smokey room. He saw his friends escape through the window. They were safe. He felt good about that at least. But now he wasn't. "shit" he whispered to himself. "I said hands up!" he shouted into the smoke filled room. If they hadn't shot in there so abruptly maybe they'd be able to see." hey guys" he said playfully trying futily to make peace with the intruders "lets talk this out eh? how bout over a bottle of vodka huh, my treat". there was a silence and It seemed the man in charge was about to foolishly take the offer and a as he lowered his gun a few of his men trotted forward when an array of lazers came flying out dropping two off them. "I'm not afraid to plant one in any of you mothafuckas!" Naruto shouted realizing he'd hit a few. _learned that trick from Kiba_, he thought to himself. naruto was preety good at . but not so much the opposers didn't shoot back.. After a second a voice came through his head. "Hey Naruto!" it said as if it was right there with him. He shook his head to rid himself of the confusion "Naruto!" it came again. What the hell was that voice? "NARUTO WAKE UP!"

"What the." Naruto shook his head and the vision of the dynamic violence faded. He was in a kitchen filled with dozens of others. Everyone was either cleaning or working. He looked down. "Ah. Right. Sorry." He said in a low voice. He had a plate in his hand. Sasuke's plate. He was getting food. His _master's _food to be specific. After the attack the remaining survivors were enslaved. Most just became simple work and cleaning slaves but not the blonde, no. He was the Uchiha's personal slave. Dark thoughts filled his head as the man who woke him from his flashback placed food on the plate he was holding. It was very nice and fancy. The food was of the most divine creation if a man could come near to such a claim. The head chef was shouting at slaves that weren't 'doing it right' Naruto didn't want any of the attention as his master would undoubtedly retaliate harshly at this embarrassment of his lack of respect for his so called 'superiors'. He had a mouth on him but this wasn't the place or time to test it out anyway. After his food was on his plate he proceeded to leave the room. "Wait, Naruto." The boy started. "You ok?" "Yeah" he didn't seem convinced "you sure." He came again "just another flash back." Naruto stated. "Ah I see." The boy looked down but realized he truly had no time to contemplate over it or start a conversation on the thought anyway. The chef was practically cleaning house the way he went from slave to slave screwing with people's emotions. "Lot of hungry a-holes out there" Naruto said "Don't wanna keep ya." They smiled at each other as he walked off through the doors into a bright and beautiful feasting room. He was here with or rather in service of Sasuke. They were at a celebration for some rich guy's daughter. She reached the age where she could have her first slave. Sasuke was the guest of honor as he was a Uchiha and one of the most revered ruler in the system. He of course brought his slave with him for the pleasures he'd enjoy in his hotel room before and after the party. The bastard loved to keep his most illustrious looking slave with him at all times. Sure it took three hours and five guards, and a crap load of apparently breakable Tasers to get Naruto in the transport ship and forcibly buckled but the blonde would submit in time. He was sure of it. All the people attending had their own personal servant with them to get what they needed when the lazy asses needed it. In Naruto's case it was food. There were three very long tables in the yellow-lit ball room and Naruto narrowed down to where the raven was sitting. Once he saw him he moved over. The raven was enjoying a humorous conversation with other slavers about the funny moments they've had with them. When Sasuke saw Naruto come over he motioned for him to bring his food to him. "Here you are." He said sarcastically. "Fresh out of the trash can for your poisonous rat teeth." The surrounding listeners went dead silent. Sasuke seemed unfazed. He grabbed his silverware knife, which was quite sharp by the way, and jabbed Naruto in the stomach with it. Naruto grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees, his eyebrows furred at feeling the pain. The blood of the wound was quickly becoming visible through the apron he was wearing. Sasuke lifted his plate, expression still unfazed, and slammed it into Naruto's lowered face. Food flew all over him. "Then I suggest you gather the food from the kitchen next time." Naruto grabbed the table with one free hand to help himself up and he heard Sasuke whisper. "We'll speak of this later" He knew what he meant by that. His heart dropped even lower after comprehending it. Like hell they would. He was just stabbed in the stomach. And not only did the surrounding people do nothing about it, but now he's saying that's not even the punishment? Sure he was a slave but he was a person too. Dammit a _bleeding_ person. Let's call a medic, nah he's a slave he'll be fine. That's how the a-holes probably thought too. He'd get his _master _back alright. One way or another. After using his slightly bloody apron to wipe his face he slowly walked back to the kitchen. Taking a second to look back angrily at his master, whose cold eyes merely stared back at him before turning to continue the conversation as if nothing had just happened. He reached the double doors and received a few questioning and surprised glances. "They didn't like it." he said humorously to the acquired audience. They if anything were happy that naruto came. He was the most amusing and heart lightening smart ass they'd ever seen. This slave had some backbone. There were several chuckles and laughs before the chef showed up in all his fat glory _this guy's outta shape_ Naruto thought "anything you'd like to say?" the fat man started "Yeah, use the actual recipe next time." He spat with his eyebrow raised. The only person he'd be forced to deal with was the Bastard who gave him the bleeding stomach. "How dare you!?" Naruto heard the chef say before tuning him out as the man ranted in a foreign language. "He looked down at his friend who had a small smirk on his face. His name was Shikamaru and he was THE laziest individual in the entire room…or building…or dammit the universe. But naruto's sudden desire to make a scene caught his interest yet again. "Give the man his food!" the chef said practically throwing a new plate of the same food at him again. "And don't fall on it this time!" he shouted angrily. " I can't help if the food is as shitty as the man who makes it's diet…" a vein poped up on the chef temple and he quickly turn to naruto with eyes of fire who was smirking one of those 'did I hit a nerve?' type looks. "it's all a matter of the person's opinion who eats it." he started seeming to want the chef to go overboard. The servants who hadn't seen anything like this stared a Naruto with astonishment. "Daaaaahhhhhh!" the chef roared as he chased the not nearly innocent Naruto out of the Kitchen into the open. Naruto thought the idiot would stop there but he kept on charging like a furious bull that couldn't be tamed. Naruto ran up to a group of the visitors who looked quite wealthy and quickly patted one of the men on the shoulder. The second he turned to face him Naruto placed the plate of food in his hand "hold this for me pal-thanks" and sped off. "what in the hell?" the offended man got out before he looked up and saw a furious chef racing on all fours at least forty miles an hour in his direction. Naruto looked back to see a handful of visitors fly in the air and hit the unforgiving floor. That inevitably brought the entire cafeteria into full on panic. All the calm noise transformed into a chaotic screaming session as if a wild animal was actually in the room. This was more than amusing for many of the servants that knew Naruto and those who'd soon know his name. "I'll get you, you little shit-head! The chef got out in a furious demonic voice picking up speed as he continued to crash through tables. "haaaahhhahaahaa!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably as he hopped tables and dashed down rows of people avoiding the monster. He eventually jumped onto the long table and could see Sasuke down the row looking around for Naruto in the screaming frenzy of running people. He felt himself fly up when the massive chef launched onto the other side of the table. He landed on his foot and one knee. He looked back at the fat man getting situated on the table. He looked up at naruto and blew steam out his nose with one rough exhale and took off towards him. Naruto ran down the table and came right next to Sasuke. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he and his master made perfect eye-contact. Sasuke's eyes actually widened for the first time in a _long_ time. He was going to kill him for this. Naruto was smiling his ass off at him. Naruto winked and Sasuke saw a sparkle in his eye as Naruto kicked a plate of food up, landing perfectly in his Sasuke's face. His head arching back from the sudden collision. _Splat! _And everything sped up from slow motion as the chef and Naruto flew passed the confused spectators. "Sasuke's gonna be pissed" Naruto said laughing. He saw the end of the table coming up and knew exactly what to do: He flipped from his feet to his back sliding across the table knocking off countless pricy dishes as if he and the chef hadn't been doing that this entire spectacle. Once he reached the edge and his body flew off the table he threw his hands back and caught the ends of the table bringing him to an abrupt stop. The chef however soared over him straight into the wall. Leaving a huge crack and a face imprint where he collided. The blonde rose up from his awkward position to observe his masterpiece of a disaster. He turned to view the ruined party. Everyone was clearing the room. Scrambling like ants the little bastards were. Naruto looked to his companions. They cheered him on. Calling and laughing in happiness after witnessing his great achievement. And if achievement were a state of catastrophe…then that last statement would make sense. He waved at his newly acquired fans as he walked for the door. He opened it and looked back to the room he'd successfully destroyed. He looked far down the room to the host of the party and his daughter, and then down to his left at the currently unconscious chef in all his humiliating misery. He was about to walk through the doors and wait at the ship when he realized there was one individual he didn't account for. A knife hit the door he opened shaking in its abrupt stop. The boy surveyed the amazing item. It was _very _close to his head. His eyes widen with realization and he looks to see how such a dangerous item came to him in such a life threatening way. The roaming eyes stop at a tremendously furious raven with white cake seemingly plastered onto his face and assorted foods all over his clothes. He was so hot in anger the cake seemed to harden from being cooked by his fiery rage. Naruto could've sworn he'd seen steam lift off from him. But now, however, was not the particular time to think about it. He looked over at his fellow servants whose masters were furiously questioning them, in which he could see, though it was distant, that they were pointing at him. "I saw that coming." He muttered in slight irritation. Sasuke was just about to march over to his slave and prove to him that hell is heaven compared to his current rage, but it appeared that the party host along with the countless remaining attendants decided to do the same. Except they were walking to Sasuke. After all Naruto was _his_ slave. It was going to be a long night. Naruto smirked at the final sight of seeing the slaver get confronted and pounced on by a small mob of unhappy, to say the least, party guest before walking through the door and shutting it behind him to seal the Uchiha's fate.

* * *

**WELL THERE BE THY CHAPTER OF ONES KIND OF SHORT BUT ILL LENGTHEN THEM UP FROM HERE ON….. WHAT CHAPTER TWO? OH YEAH LEMME GET ON THAT…**


	2. Chapter 2

…**.NOT SURE IF I GOTS TA DO THIS DISCLAIMER EVERY CHAPTER. IF I DO I GUESS ILL JUST MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER TO ESCAPE IT ALITTLE. **

_**ANYWAY-**_** IM SURE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT NARUTO IS NOT MINE AS THIS IS A FANFICTION. IF YOUR JUST NOW LEARNING OF THIS INFORMATION….WELL… LOL WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN? J.K. YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE YOU OBLIVIOUS TYPES.**

**ON WITH STORY!**

__**CHAPTER 2:**

Naruto had just walked out of the ball room he'd just destroyed and was contemplating on what to do with his spare time. The Ship he was in _was_ huge. He'd known so from the brochure Sasuke had tossed him when he told him he was coming too but the booklet didn't realy do the place justice. It was a lot larger than the paper said. And much more beautiful. Sasuke would probably be being assaulted for about twenty minutes before he unleashed his power and tore them off so that gave Naruto roughly over thirty being as it would take an extra ten to catch up or find where he was anyway. He saw two straight hallways to his sides one looked boring because the other had flashing party lights of different colors. Naruto knew he should be focusing on how to escape and be free but his mind had a train thought. One leading to the next. Party. Lights. Colors. Strippers. Horny. Dammit! Must…RESIST…TEMPTATION! He had his eyes shut tight trying to force his mind to obey. He felt is body practically floating over to the party room. He threw off his apron so no one would know he was a servant. As he got closer to the room some drunk dude was getting thrown out. And Naruto realized his clothes…compared to his clothes made him look broke. And he knew he had to change his persona from slave to "rich man james" if he wanted in on this party. After dragging the unconscious body away from the door and putting on his casual clothes he stepped inside using his _I is da shiiiaaatt! _Walk to blend in. he grabbed a seat near the stripping poles. There were a shit load of guys throwing in cash to this one girl. She seemed to be have too much fun up there. She was dancing like it was a serious artistic profession she went to college to take a class in. she was wearing nothing but a net shirt that acted as partial stocking shorts. "Anko!" an angry voice came get your ass off the stage you don't work here!" She looked up from some guy she was pleasuring and laughed. "im better than anyone that _does _work here. She said smiling. A man came over to her and the two got into an argument. Naruto could only guess it was the same guy that yelled to her about being here. All the while Naruto felt hands creep up his shirt and over his well-toned chest. "what the hell?" he quickly said in fright. It was some really pale guy with no clothes on except a black shirt. "Hi" he said in a perverted tone. Naruto couldn't understand how he didn't realize someone was right in front of him the whole time. He felt the strange boy climb onto his lap. the boy turned away from him and started grinding his ass on Naruto's…situation. "G-get off me, get off me, get off me!" Naruto said trying to fight his erection. "aren't you here to enjoy the company?" he asked. "I" was all naruto could get out. He was too seduced. "I'm sai" he said. "g-Great" naruto stuttered. "i-I'm the guy who said get- what are you doing?!" Sai had unzipped naruto's pants and his huge cock popped out like a hand being raised in a house full of strippers when a visitor asks who's got STD's. The boy deepthroated it in one suck and pull off only to turn back around and sit on it completely sheathing the huge item. "I'll fu-c-cking kill y-you!" Naruto tried to spit out. He hated when others took advantage of the situation. Sai arched his back and moved his ass up and down at a quick pace. Naruto was losing it. It felt _soooo_ good. He threw his head back biting his tongue to keep quiet. He was right in the front of the strip club which he was starting to see was more of a whore house but he still didn't want to lose his cool. He was sure others were doing the same thing. Anko and the man she was arguing with had disappeared and the room got louder with other people that must've took after Naruto and were getting all types of favors from the strip teasing employees. Naruto felt himself about to cum and the juice came leaking out through Sai's ass. The guys moaned in pleasure and picked up the pace causing his shirt to flap quickly at the speed. He was going all the way up and then back down to the hilt of the blonde's dick. The jizz came spurting out of the pale boy's plump ass and trickled down naruto's cock. He bit his lip and pumped that ass a good few more times enjoying the tightness before all the feeling was gone. After they had finished Sai stood up slowly letting the big dick slide out and fall onto naruto's lap. "Nice job." Naruto said quite zombie like, his head completely dazed with spirals in his wide eyes. He looked hilariously defeated. His mouth was open and drooling. Sai smiled at the funny picture. "Normally I'd ask if you had any balls at all, but you're huge." The sick freak looked over at someone who was waving him over. "time to pack up." the man called " Something happened and the host is callin' quits." That was all naruto needed to hear to snap out of it. he knew why everything had shut down like that. He saw all the strippers preparing to or just flat out leaving the unsatisfied customers as they grabbed whatever cash they saw on the ground and started walking to where the man calling everyone over was.. As if on cue a man in an expensive suit came flying through the wall. He wasn't moving and naruto was close enough to see he wouldn't be any time soon so he forced his large member into his pants and zipped up. Then he reached down to check the man for his wallet, which fortunately for him was filled with cash. "woopie!" he cried dollar signs practically filling his eyes. "ehem!" came a voice from the side. Naruto reluctantly looked over and saw Sai waiting with his arms crossed. "Oh. Right. Here." The blonde flipped open the wallet and took out a few hundreds. The boy seemed unsatisfied and snatched the wallet out of his hands and took out a wad of cash. "Hope to see you again" he said tossing the wallet to naruto walking away who gave him the 'I found the dead guy with the wallet first- why the F*** you taking my monies' look. "Bye he said. He assumed the boy must be going back to his master. He stood up a little irritated about the loss of funds but was relieved to see another man flying through the hole and straight into the chair. Naruto stopped it from tipping over with his foot and slipped the guys wallet out of his suit before removing his foot and letting the guy fall over. He wasn't stealing, just holding on to the wallets. Right? He'd give them back…eventually. "_Damn_" naruto said with a feeling in his voice. He looked at the guys face. It has a big fist mark in his cheek and it looked like he was missing teeth. After sticking his newly…borrowed wallets in his hands he turned to a horrifying sight. A silhouette of an angry looking individual stood directly in the middle of the hole. He stepped forward a little so the light could reveal his eyes. "s-sharingan!" a man shouted. One of the idiots in the room just had to say it. Now naruto was really in trouble. He couldn't move or it would read his movements. The same idiot who screamed got up to run past naruto. Naruto grabbed him and forced him infront on him so the uchihas couldn't see him. all at once he lifted his feet up and kicked the man as hard as he could with both feet and back flipped up to the stripping stage behind him. He was about to land when he felt his entire body slam to the ground. His eyes widened. He slowly looked up to the object standing next to him. It couldn't be. His ocean blue eyes stared up into furious deadly red ones. Just looking at him made naruto's heart drop. If fear could ever cause pain naruto was having a heart attack. There was no sign of mercy in the raven's eyes. His spirit or, simply his will to live, kicked in and he tried to sweep the floor with his legs. Sasuke didn't even move. The legs just came to an abrupt stop at his shins. He reached down and roughly grabbed a fist full of blonde locks and lifted them above eye level. Naruto clenched his teeth and tried to hold himself up grabbing on to his masters arm. His feet weren't even touching the ground. He should've known better. Only one person is ever a match for the uchihas when he's this pissed. He tried not to look into those terrifying unforgiving eyes. He surveyed his situation. There were holes in walls, a dent in the floor of the stage he was just slammed into, and to top it off: a _DESTROYED_ _expensive_ ballroom. Sasuke would have to pay the damages. Oh-ho he was beyond pissed. It's moments like this were you feel like you're as good as dead but naruto didn't have that luxury. His master clarified by releasing the grip he had in him and before he could touch the ground he unleashed a vast array of blows to naruto's frame so fast and forceful he was merely a ragdoll in the air. His body slightly flailed around. His head flew in circles and his legs if one only saw them would swear he was having a thirty second seizer in midair. That's when he blacked out. His body fell on his knees and fell to the floor with a thump. The enraged uchiha looked at his slave. His brother was right though he would hate to admit it. His slave needed some discipline. He wasn't going to get out of this situation that easily. Oh no not at all. Anything the uchiha didn't like better have ended in sex but this…oh angry rape didn't hold the severity he needed to describe naruto's punishment.

***AN HOUR LATER***

"ughhh" the blonde groaned in pain. His sides hurt horribly. He looked up to see where he was or rather where he was going. He saw two guards dragging him by the arms down a long blue hall. It was a very wide hall actually, with the occasion of a door or two on either side. It had nice crests on the walls and really well done designs. NAruto had to admit the place was pretty badass. The men had on cyber military armor but more importantly the uchiha crest on their shoulder pads. He knew where he was going now. The fear of Sasuke over taking the previous pain in his sides. And to think, his stay in the hotel with sasuke would only have to be a little over pain in the ass-ish. "Why did I have to kick the food in his face?" the blonde said in regret. The men came to a complete stop. And dropped naruto from their grasp on the ground. He only had time to look up at a pair of legs before he was grabbed by the hair and literally thrown through the air into a room far at the end of the hall. His body flew uncontrollably until he hit a piece of furniture. His vision fuzzed and he grabbed his head as he fell forward to the carpeted floor. His head was so sore from all the times the bastard grabbed him by the hair. He looked towards the door. There were stairs that went down on each side and a small balcony type thing in the middle of them. Naruto had just been thrown up a huge flight of stairs. No wonder he felt like such shit. He would heal though. He knew he would. He always did. Abnormally you could say. One of the many reasons his _master_ has him as his personal slave. He could abuse him _all_ the time and naruto's body would quickly heal as if asking for more. Naruto was in serious pain though. He was in no position to fight back. And there was a voice in his head that told him it would make it worse. He could just give in though. Time passed and his body felt a bit more comfortable on the floor. He could see where he was better. The room was brown and had a very earthy type look to it. Even the large bed was brown. There were massive curtains of red, the only other color in the room, covering the bed so you couldn't see the sheets or the person sleeping in it if you weren't at Naruto's angle. There was a bookcase and a drawer on both sides of the room and a large window on the wall far across from the bed. Shit the place was nice. But Naruto couldn't concern himself with that right now he could see Sasuke coming through the door way. Within seconds he was on Naruto. He tried sitting up and backing back into the wall but he wasn't quick enough. Sasuke grabbed naruto and threw him into the wall by the neck. Again the blonde felt the sting of his sides as he landed. The raven grabbed him once more and launched him in a random direction. "You impertinent piece of shit." he said calmly walking over and grabbing him again. Naruto felt his body fly and his back hit the wall and tears almost propelled out his eyes and he cried out from all the pain. He was feeling sorry for himself now. Like he was what Sasuke called him. "I've given you far too great freedom. Um wasn't he a slave in the first place? What freedom Naruto thought daring himself to open his mouth to say anything. "Oh don't get emotional now" Sasuke continued. "You don't know pain yet." He grabbed naruto by his leg and dragged the fighting boy over near his bed and threw him through the curtains onto to cushions. It was a bit darker in there. naruto could see Sasuke walking away from the bed. The raven walked over to the door and slammed it shut. Naruto was going to scream tonight. He flicked off the lights allowing the beautiful star light of space to pour in. Naruto cringed when he heard the door slam. It got darker and he slid over to the headboard of the massive bed. Sasuke pushed aside the curtains allowing the calming light to come in and fade a bit as they fell back into place. He stood on the bed and walked over to naruto, that's right the bed was that big, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his huge manhood. "We can do this the horribly painful way for you" he came "or the even worse horribly painful way. Your choice" he said naruto's eyes grew defiant and angry. He thought he was going to suck his dick? Never. "go fuck yourself!" he spat. "That's what you're here for." He said. His red eyes glowed in the dark and narrowed. He dropped down to Naruto, not wasting any time and started tearing off clothes to reveal a beautifully toned body. The younger boy tried fighting back but the raven was so powerful. He slid between naruto's legs and straddled him. He had already thrown off his pants and was positioned at naruto's hole. The blonde could feel him brushing against him. sasuke lifted both naruto's legs and bent over till his face was merely inches from his slave's. His ass arched up, ready to pound his defiant slave into the mattress. The blond's eyes widened in fear even though he tried to hide it. a small strand of bright light hovered over the raven's eyes. "Scream" with that he pounded into naruto earning a heavy gasp for air. The boy was tight but he pushed all the way in till he hit the sweet spot. "I said scream" he said again pulling out and forcing in more roughly. "Naruto forced himself to stay quiet but lost his resolve when Sasuke just decided to fuck him rapidly sending his mind into another world. Naruto let out a small cry and started pushing on sasukes chest to get him off. "Ughh-please I-" "shut up" he yelled. He yelled smirking and hitting his prostate harder. "You…fucking….bastard" naruto got out with his eyes rolling back. He was only able to talk every other two pumps, as every other moment he was screaming in pain. Sasuke moaned in pleasure. His ass was so tight and Naruto couldn't do a thing to stop him. But he did not forget this was punishment. He pulled out letting Naruto's legs fall to the ground. The blonde took it as a chance to catch his breath. His hole was just so filled and now so empty. He felt himself flipped over on his stomach. He soon felt Sasuke's breath on his neck. He had his back to his stomach. And the raven slipped his cock right in. The sensation was both painful and paralyzing because sasuke locked Naruto's arms in a full nelson. He pumped his ass with a pace. Slowing down occasionally and rotating his hips to enjoy it more. Naruto couldn't help it he let out an ear shattering scream. His master grinned. While still fucking him he released his grip on the blonde's arms and grabbed his hair as he sat up. Naruto's head and ass arched up to fit Sasukes position. "For every glass you broke in gonna fuck you twice!" the raven was riding him like a bull. Each time he hit the sweet spot he got a grunt from below. Sasuke grabbed his belt off the pants he'd thrown off and wiped it out on Naruto's tan ass. "Agh!" he cried out. Naruto grabbed the headboard to keep it together. He looked back at his ass being demolished and swung his arm back to strike at the Uchiha. Sasuke simply grabbed it and twisted it uncomfortably. Naruto closed his eyes and yelled out in anger as sasuke dropped the belt and just grabbed him roughly andcontinued fucking. It hurt like a large pole being shoved up him but his master kept at it. Leaving the sexy belt marks on his slaves rear. It was like he was getting fucked and whipped at the same time. His ass jiggled and his body bounced to the rhythmic fuck every time it was smacked into by either his master's waist or the belt when he chose to lift it. They kept at it like this for a long while; Naruto continuing to fight back, weaker and weaker every attempt. He was melting into the fuck unwillingly. Sasuke felt like he was in paradise. Naruto's hole felt so good he couldn't even hear his cries anymore. He relaxed more and fell on his back taking the blond with him as he had his hand on naruto's hair. Sasuke was on his back and naruto on his. He pushed up slowly…and slowly again before rushing into it pumping his ass like a machine. Their legs were spread out but since Naruto was on top his member stood up proud and true. Naruto swung his elbows back at him but they were caught and raised above their heads. They fucked slowly; Naruto's waist would launch up and fall back slowly down onto his master's cock, each time earning a growl. Finally sasuke came filling naruto up before he himself shot out ribbons on his chest. The raven slowed his breath down. He pushed back up straight pushing naruto back on his stomach. He stood up raising naruto ass with him until his cock was out allowing naruto to slow his own breathing and let out a long sigh. That took _forever_ he thought. Tears formed in his eyes. He felt horrible to say the least. He turned grabbed a sheet pulling it over his face. He was exhausted, his hole was ringing in pain but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "We'll finish this later" the raven said towering above his defeated opponent. He felt sasuke lie down next to him and stretch his arm across his waist pulling him in. Naruto edged away but was too weak to fight back. Sasuke just roughly yanked him back. Naruto felt _completely_ defeated. But Sasuke felt pretty damn good. _I should punish him more often_ he thought. With that he drifted off to sleep. Leaving naruto to suffer with his counterproductive thoughts

**THAR BE CHAPA TWO. SUCKS FOR NARUTO RIGHT? MAYBE HE'LL GET BACK AT THE A-HOLE BY EATING THE LAST OF THE COOKIES IN THE ROOM, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT MY STOOPID AUNTY DID! SHE WAS ALL LIKE: "NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM!" **

**ME:"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' IN THERE AUNTY? WHATS MAKING ALL THAT NOISE?"**

**LYING ASS AUNTY: "IM WHATCHING COPS AND EATING CHIPS" **

**YOUS GONNA GET GOT AUNTY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY IM BACK AGAIN WIT ANOTHER CHAPA. BLAH BLAH BLAH LOVE, SANDWICHES, WARNINGS, PIZZA, STABS, MORONS, CHEESE CAKE **_**AND**_

A DISCLAIMER : WELL IM SURE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT NARUTO IS NOT MINE AS THIS IS A FANFICTION. IF YOUR JUST NOW LEARNING OF THIS INFORMATION….WELL…LOL WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN?… J.K. YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE YOU OBLIVIOUS TYPES.

STORY TIME

Naruto woke up to the calm and relaxing purr of the air conditioning. His eyes opened slowly. He looked around. He was in a HUGE bed. "What the" he rubbed his eyes. When he brought his hands up he realized the room was as warm as the bed so he wouldn't have trouble with persuading himself out of bed. "hell…" NAruto said as he stretched his body out. "need'a get up" he slowly rose from his position till he was sitting straight up. He was a bit slouched over because he was tired but it didn't matter to him. where was he? He couldn't remember. He looked over to the left and it hit him. "Sasuke…" whispered. He did remember the events of the previous night. "Ahhhhh!, kill me!" he said flopping back down on his back and gripping his locks furiously. "I can't believe that happened." He knew fully well but he wouldn't blame himself. He Naruto the cut throat not Naruto the honest. What? Take responsibility? Fuck outta here! He argued with his mind over the subject. "Did that asshole leave me here without waking me up too?" he opened the curtains to the bed and cringed as sea of bright light flew in. he almost fell to the floor because of how clumsy he can be sometimes. He looked away from the light and down at his lap. Some covers were still covering him but he was naked. It was only then that he realized, as he grabbed the light sheets off the bed and tied it around his waist like a sash, that his ass was sore. Sure his body healed quickly but the uchiha did a number on him. His eyes had settled to the light so he walked to the window. The light shined brightly on his tan well-toned body. He could see a sky view of a beautiful city. It must be morning time here he guessed. The ship had landed on a planet to refuel for the coming trip. Those who chose to get off the ship here and receive a straight shot home on a star ship were leaving. But the ship would still drop everyone else off at the space port they boarded on. Naruto rested his hands on the window sill and stared out into the landscape. He never got tired of these views the cars flying over, around, and passed the skyscraping buildings. And the intricate designs some architectures had would catch his eye and have him just wondering what it would be like inside. He looked behind him at his clothes in interest of putting them on but soon he realized that they were either torn to pieces or simply unsightly due to a few large rips. He leaned off the sill and off into the large room. The boy wasn't in any rush to do anything for some reason. He should probably get the hell outta here though. The Idea hit him and he decided to put on the clothes even though some where torn. His shirt for example, had a large rip straight down the back of it. He pulled on his shirt and drew off the sheets so he could put on his pants. After he was horribly clothed he headed for the door. He remembered the stairs located outside. He had no idea how many there were actually. The thought befuddled him. "Didn't I walk up the stairs?" he said aloud. "Oh" he said as he opened the door he remembered now. Sasuke _threw _him upstairs. Where was the raven now? He thought perhaps helping to clean up the mess he'd created. He did get a chance to see how BIG the hallway was. His head was a little fuzzy last time. The entire has was light baby blue. One side of the massive hall was nothing more than a window allowing the morning sunlight in. He noticed two guards standing at both sides of the stairs since the stairs went in two separate directions and the railing of both the stairs artistically ended with a lion sculpture. "two?" he chuckled "he left a team of two guards for me? He must not be as smart as he claims himself to be. He sat on the railing of the stairs and pushed himself down. The guard turned to see just who deh fuck brought him out of his day dream. He witnessed a sliding naruto going at least 25 along the railing. He lifted his guard staff just in time to see and open leg naruto launch off the railing and fly right into him knocking him right off his feet onto his back. _Slam!_ The force knocked him straight out. Naruto was simply sitting on the guard's chest, as was his landing position. He looked down and noticed the guard was unconscious. He got up and was started walking into the hall. "oh shit!" he ducked back behind the lion statue as a green laser shot collided with it. "Come on out!" the guard from the other side ordered. "Lord Sasuke prefers his property in one place" Naruto was angry now. DID. HE. JUST. CALL. ME. PROPERTY? He gritted his teeth. NAruto grabbed the unconscious guard's staff as the other asshole continued to fire more shots at him. Naruto noticed the statue he was in cover at wasn't broken. Must be stun shots. Luck him. Unlucky guard cause Naruto didn't set for stun. All at once naruto launched himself out from behind the ornament and let a rip. The guard hit the floor as he was lit up by countless blasts. The man lay dead or severely injured steaming from the hot blasts. NAruto stood and saw the guy wouldn't be moving anytime soon. "Better keep this with me." he said chuckling. He walked out into the hallway. But he stopped and ran over to the man steaming on the ground and kicked him in the tenders. "And I'm not property. ASSHOLE!"

SASUKE

The uchiha had just finished apologizing and righting checks to almost everyone on the ship. He had been standing out of the ship's exit with about thirty guards righting checks, and signing papers, apologizing and etc. he thought this day would never end. How many people could the blond hurt in less than 30 minutes? Or better yet how many friggin people where even in that ship. The bastards just kept coming. An occasional visit from someone sasuke had put in a wheel chair here and there and maybe a visit from a lawyer or two but generally just a lot of people. He need not worry about funds. He had a shit load of that. Though his brother would need an explanation, which was really just an opportunity to harass the younger uchiha. It's like when one problem rose another was right freaking behind it. He lowered himself behind a guard when he saw little kid talking to a police officer and pointing it his direction. At least he's got naruto locked up in the room. He locked it right? He was sure of it. And even if he didn't he hadn't there were two guards standing watch. That would be enough right (WRONG) his slave couldn't manage that, he thought. The sun wasn't too over bearing and there was a cool breeze out today. Yep. Once he was done here he'd plug naruto again and again. He had to be a man of his word. He did recall the words for every glass he'd fuck him twice. If he wanted to meet his quota he'd need to get at it. he thought about naruto's smooth skin. The blondes silky smooth hair, his defiant moans oh and that tight a- "excuse me!" came an irritated voice from not too far away. "wha?" the uchiha got out of his trance and looked forward to see a man take off a glove and swat him in the face. Sasuke's head moved in the direction of the slap and his face landed right in someone's melons. The girl's mouth shot open and she slapped him in the face sending him right back at the man who struck him first. Who actually just slapped him again and the scenario replayed four or five times until the girl walked away and left the uchiha's face to meet the sarcastically soft embrace of the ground. He was obviously dazed. Spirals spin in his eyes instead of a pupil. The man grabbed him and pulled him up dusting him off before slapping him again to get his mind back in order and those spirals out his eyes. "Ju!" the man started in a hilarious accent. Sasuke could only assume the man ment to say you instead of Ju but his accent wouldn't allow it. "ju dink this is funny? hmm? Letting jor slave do dis to me? Ju can't control Jor' own slave? Hmm?" he slapped him guy was asking for it and Sasuke was about to retaliate; probably break the man's arm and shove that glove down his throat but he remembered who it was. The host and ambassador his brother had mentioned when he said he was going on this trip. He couldn't touch him. "this is an outrage!" the man went on. "DO! JU! HAVE! ANY! IDEA! HOW! MUCH! MONEY! I'M! LOSING!?" each syllable followed by a head moving slap to the face. Sasuke wasn't sure he could keep up with the conversation. Each time he had comprehended something in the strange accent, the guy slapped it out if him. "Hey, look at me." he said quickly giving two slaps to the shorter man. *_Smack*-*smack* _ "I say look at me!" the raven looked back at the man with the funny accent in this unfunny situation. The man pointed to Sasuke waving with the glove. "Ju' will pay for all people im lossing" he motioned to the mass of people walking pass them. "And ju will tell jor brotha this will take a large amount of consideration to look over." The surrounding guards couldn't keep themselves from laughing at what they were witnessing. "Do Ju here me- UN-AC-CEPTABLE!" each syllable followed by a slap yet again. The man turned and walked away saying something in another language. Sasuke rubbed his cheeks and looked at his guards, who were having a field day at seeing the boss take that from a foreigner. "Shut up and get back to work!" the boy screamed. He wish he had payed more attention to the host. He had no idea he was the ambassador. All of the work spent by his brother to get in close with the ambassador and one person ruined it in one night. The ambassador was one of the people pouncing on him after the dinner his slave had messed up. he was starting to realize all these chaotic actions were centered around a single individual. Naruto Uzumaki. The bitch was going to die tonight! If he thought he'd get away with this. The crowd got a bit noisy as the raven left his train of thought. "Wait" he said "what the hell my luggage is on that ship!" sasuke heard a man say. The massive Freighter was taking off whether people were finished leaving or not. The engines blew rough gusts of wind at everyone below. Everyone inside was rushing to hop off the crazy train before it was too late. "Oh. My…God." The raven's mouth hung open. It can't be. It just wasn't possible. Naruto was locked up…he…he had two guards stationed at the door. Two of his best. This this couldn't be happening. it was then that he had to think;did he even know his slave? How could the guy even manage this. True naruto was not like the rest but. No its fine he must be day dreaming. He had to snap out of it. _He_ was in control. Not Naruto. The vessel turned and soared off into the sky sending a very real blast of wind into everyone's face and one very unhappy strange talking man charging straight at sasuke."Ju will pay for dis!"

NARUTO

Inside a calm cock pit at the top of a large freighter lay a bunch of stunned motionless bodies. Above them, a purple haired woman and a blonde haired devil held a conversation. The staff naruto had acquired was standing propped up next to a control panel. There was a large window in front of them and stairs leading to it, and more control panels with chairs in a circular formation. "thanks for showin me how to run this thing Anko" the blonde said looking at the woman next to him. "no prob" she said "I used to fly these things all the time when I was little. My pops used to rent these things. She said back smiling as a boy came walking in the room. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail and spiking out at the back. His eyes supported his posture. "what the hell man?" Anko looked at the boy in amusement. Hey shika! Whatcha doin up?" he gave her that _you know exactly what the fuck's going on don't you_ look. "Naruto why are you piloting the ship?" he said looking down and stepping over the freeze –framed bodies on the ground. "y'know just going to McDonalds to catch a snack. Why want anything?" the blonde said sarcastically Naruto looked back at shikamaru who was smiling back. "Another great escape attempt?" he said walking around to a chair. "Not attempt" said Anko "he says it's going to work this time." A pale boy wearing all black walked into the room. "I…"he paused looking down at the bodies sprawled out all over the floor. "i didn't know you could pilot a ship blondy" he said finding a chair next to Naruto. "hey you" the blond snorted, I want that-my money back you free loader." The boy didn't seem fazed at all and simply smiled back. "so, what exactly is going on here?" he asked. "naruto" the other two said in unison. "hey shika is your master still on board?" naruto asked "no he left. Was about to come get me too till you lifted the ship. Off the ground. The group drifted off into conversation when the intercom came on. _Chrr_ "hey what the hell's going on in there!? We're not supposed to leave till ten o'clock!" the chary voice came. "shut up ino." The lazy ass teen said. "shikamaru? What the heck? Why are you in the cock pit didn't your- ah forget it! I'm coming down there and you a holes better turn this boat around!" she roared. "how'd she know there was more of us in here?" Anko asked shika looked up.

"I'm well known for crashing everything I drive because it's too much of a drag to hold the wheel." He said

"Theres no wheel here-" naruto tried to say

"still a drag"

"It's just a screen and buttons" anko said allowing everyone to pitch in

"drag"

"Lever"

"Drag"

"stick"

"drag"

"What about a-"

"Drag"

"and to the next idea, drag"

There was a silence as everyone made a mental note not to get in a vehicle with shikamaru. A blond girl in a skimpy dress came walking in the room with an attitude. " somebody better explain-" she stopped and looked at naruto "you!" she shouted Naruto cheezed. "you're the reason everyone's leaving! I saw you at the banquet. I know whatchu did." She waved her hair out've her face over dramaticly "And I'm not going to give you the benefit of talking to someone like me." Naruto was not even listening and in a conversation with anko. "hey are you listening!?" the brat shouted. "I'm not talking to you!" Naruto didn't even look up "hey!" he shouted as she ran over and put him in a head lock when the screen in front of them popped on revealing a pink haired girl "Captain sher- What the?! NARUTO!" the pink haired girl shouted, her teeth turning to fangs. "sakura!" the blonde called in glee. "I know you didn't do what I think you just did!" she left the screen and in mere seconds was around the blonds neck with ino trying to kill him. "Oh hi Billboard brow! How's it hanging" the blond snorted "ah its fine ino pig. How are you?" an abvious distain was in the air as they butt heads even while choking Naruto. Anko looked at the spectacle and laughed. Then she looked intently at Naruto. No one was going to believe this.

Far back across the galaxy, deep in the uchiha owned provinces a red head awakens to a dark cold room. Whats this he wanders. His memories fuzz and his stomach aches. The room he occupies has three navy blue walls with a massive door at the end. He bore a red tattoo of the symbol for love on one side of his forehead. He rose slowly and the door opened. "What happened?" came his rough voice his hands felt wet. The light poured in from the outside world showing him to himself. Blood. It was all over his hands. His knuckles were torn. As more light filled the room. Groans did too. Several guards in suits were on the floor around him. It came back to him now. His red shirt and blue army pants had been torn up. He had been captured. The doors open to reveal a calm man in a black suit. His eyes glowed red. "sharigan" the red head muttered. He knew exactly where he was.

I CANT HELP BUT BELIEVE THAT NARUTO'S ALSO A BAD ASS….and that this chapter is a bit short.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY IM BACK! AGAIN. BLAH BLAH BLAH LOVE, HATE, SANDWICHES, WARNINGS OF YAOI, PIZZA, STABS, MORONS, CHEESE CAKE _AND _**A DISCLAIMER : WELL IM SURE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT NARUTO IS NOT MINE AS THIS IS A FANFICTION. IF YOUR JUST NOW LEARNING OF THIS INFORMATION….WELL…LOL WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN?… J.K. YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE YOU OBLIVIOUS TYPES.**

The cell doors of a cage slang shut leaving a red haired devil to think on his actions. It hadn't been twenty minutes in before Gaara had gotten thrown in there. When he had first got to the planet in the prison ships that brought him he beat the shit out of every guard that tried to even place a finger on him or his nice, collared red jacket he dusted off his black cargo shorts before he realized it was guards blood. His black shoes also had a bit of blood on them but he paid it no mind. He looked down and around at all the unconscious bodies. This was too easy he would think. But when the long doors flung open it only revealed a dark man in a suit with five guards behind him. And he couldn't repeat the same process with the same result this time. The dark man's eyes glowed red and his silhouetted companions slowly made their way in. as Gaara thinks back he found it embarrassing that when he was finish with the guards the Red eyed man at the door was more of a god than a challenge. Of course he held his own well but this man could walk away saying he demolished Gaara. His moves were lightning fast and equally as accurate. Gaara would block three hits only to leave openings for five others. Finally he'd realize the fight was moving. The man had got an angle and the fight quickly rushed outside the ship into a cold blue lit room. At the end lay a cell. The man jumped and did a flying roundhouse kick to Gaara's frame sending him flying straight into the door. He stops himself from smashing like a fool with his hands but his head still crashes into the metal entrance. Gaara had kept his cool the entire fight though it seemed like his body betrayed his expression. He was slouching over in a fighting stance that was sloppy enough to show his weariness. The Metal doors behind him slowly came open. The man stopped a voice came from the ceiling. Gaara was startled and his eyes shot up. "Intercom" he said reassuring himself. "fool" said a voice to close. The man was already in the air and _SLAM _Gaara felt the cold floor meet his back and the doors slowly closed. The lights faded as the exit to freedom sealed itself like a thick line going thin. In the last bit of light the silhouette he'd been fighting looked at him with his red sharp eyes. it gave a mental message. He'd be seeing that bastard again. As the flashback ended he tended to his injuries "shit" Gaara muttered getting up.

"That bastards good". He placed a hand on his neck to massage himself. "A damn pain in the ass though" he finished. He surveyed his surroundings. Yep he was definitely in a damn black room. Quite contrary to his momentary analysis bright lights filled the room from all sides. He scrunched his eyes. and a microphone screeched in. "TIME FOR SLAVE BODILY EVALUATION." Said a computerized Bumpy voice. Garra looked around for a sec. The place was bigger than he'd last thought. Pretty damn bright though.

"STEP FORWA- " "Up yours." Gaara interrupted calmly

There was silence for a brief moment before high powered electricity replaced it. Gaara felt the agonizing shocking pain coursing through him.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!"

The agony was almost too much. But he held in the screams to a very animalistic growl. The machine took this opportunity to speak.

"UACCEPTABLE RESPONSE." It said bluntly. "COMPLY"

The shock stopped and Gaara held himself from falling in relief. He slowly rose in steam.

"Step forward" came the voice again. And this time Gaara complied.

"Initiating cleansing process." The voice said. Steam filled the room. It was a bit vapory and Gaara felt his clothes dampening. The liquid burned his skin but not to an unbearable rate.

"This is bullshit" he said.

And it was but he had to admit. He needed a good shower. He couldn't remember when he last had one with these people hunting him. the steam eventually stopped and the voice came on again.

"SECTION COMPLETE"

"Good" Gaara stated in partial satisfaction.

"REMOVE CLOTHING" The annoying voice came again.

"Aw hell nah." Said Gaara not believing his ears, followed by not believing his arms, legs, and all his other body parts as the automated Shock was turned back on.

"AAGGGHHH GO TAH HEEELLLL!" Gaara shouted in pain wrapped around defiance.

The room and voice worked now in the most annoying of ways possible. Each time the voice spoke the shock lifted. And then right as it was done it would continue and repeat the process.

Gaara's eyes widened in irritation each time the room electrified.

"COMPLY"

_ZAP!_

"COMPLY"

_ZAP!_

"COMPLY"

_ZAP!_

"COMPLY"

_ZAP!_

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" He shouted.

Gaara didn't know who. But someone was gonna die tonight. He grunted as he removed his clothing. First his jacket. He tossed to the floor followed by his shirt and pants revealing his smooth pale but completely toned body.

There he stood in his underwear. Hoping, just hoping the machine wouldn't-

"COMPLY"

_ZAP!_ Gaara saw it coming this time. He hopped right up before the quick shock came.

"FINE!" he called as his feet landed. He reluctantly stripped out of his last bodily protection. He placed one hand over his shaved manhood. A square on the wall formed then opened and flying cameras came humming in. He stood uncomfortably as they hovered around him. Staring with that emotionless robot lens look. He could see some of the robots focusing. The lenses of some were twisting and turning. A beeping sound came from one in the back. Gaara turned to see one looking at his firm ass. He tensed up and twisted around completely forgetting his big package that all the cameras quickly floated to while making beeping noises.

"Agh. Scram ya little perverted freaks." He said waving at them messing up their flight patterns. They soon regained stability and the lot of them floated away back through the square in the wall which refilled.

"REDRESS" Came that voice again.

"Gladly" Said the red head. He'd had enough of that for one day. He grabbed his jacket and the floor beneathhis clothes opened allowing the rest to fall under. Gaara's jaw dropped slightly.

"You…son of a bitch" Gaara watched the hole close. It almost felt like the room was mocking him.

"It's a world of fucking daises in here….Ok, yah piece of shit." Gaara started walking with his arms out gesturing at whatever it was that was watching him.

"So what am I supposed to w-"

_Pfff_

Black robes lands on his head. Above him a ceiling door slides closed.

"Great. Thanks."

A minute later he was redressed in a fine black shirt and black pants. The machine didn't replace his shoes though. And the floor was not getting any warmer. The wall behind him opened up to a dim massive corridor full of other people. The place was poorly kept and he seemed to be the only one wearing nice clothes. A few guys in poor clothing looked over. Two with torn clothes and another with a pair of goggles lifted on his head.

"Look at that guy!" someone said giving some unwanted attention to the red head.

Garra shifted in his clothes uncomfortably.

"ANALYSIS ."

And that the room walls began to close forcing Gaara out onto a platform. The trio ran over before slamming into an invisible wall and sliding down.

"Ah" Gaara said lifting his hand and knocking on the invisible wall infront of him.

"Glass."

The platform began to rise up and over the people below who chose to take watch at the man being lifted up. he reached the ceiling of the corridor and after darkness filled he rose above to a _very _nice waiting room. With chairs, TV to the left high up on the wall and a view passed the corridor into a massive courtyard. The outside was still very dark and stormy. But the lamplights gave vision to the ground below. Plus it made the room feel cozier. The glass lowered down and Gaara stepped off the platform. He wondered over to a seat and sat down. As if on cue, a pretty brunette in a slave gown came out to find Gaara who paid her no mind at all.

"Hello" She kindly sang into his ear. "What can I getcha?" she was smiling a bit too hard

He stared at her blankly for a moment before answering

"Where the hell am I?" he asked in a calm but serious voice.

"Tea then" She said as she got up and turned away still smiling.

Gaara grabbed on her gown to pull her back down but she kept going and the part he was grabbing tore right off but the girl paid it no mind at all. When she turned to exit Gaara could see she was still smiling. He sat there with the torn up piece of cloth in his hand waiting for the air to give an explanation. Gaara was never that good at showing any type of emotion but today shit had gone wild. And he'd expressed more feelings today in the last fifteen minutes than he had the last two years. His face remained uninterested but his eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"What the heck is this place?" He asked still in freeze frame.

The TV in front of him flipped on and went straight to the news channel. Some blonde maniac was standing atop a massive freighter over countless fleeing people and flicking off the camera before hopping down and disappearing into the ship.

"It's nice and bright over there. Who wouldn't want to be there instead of this wasteland?"

"HELLO AGAIN!" Gaara's head shot over to the same crazy woman cheesing with a pitcher and glass of sweet tea in her hands.

"Enjoy!" she said rising again after placing both the pitcher and the glass on a table in front of him.

Gaara left it alone for a moment. He was too busy looking at the Television. The same blonde had come back to the screen but this time he was holding a black object. Small green shots flew from it. He turned to the camera and s flash of light came before the view started falling. Gaara could swear he heard a man screaming in the background but it wasn't interesting enough to really catch his attention. The camera swapped to a reporter with a bad hair day right below the freighter. The blond was still in view.

"Eyewitness report seeing this man" a picture of a raven haired pale boy came to the screen.

"Uchiha Sasuke, with the culprit in question. Government officials are saying that the blonde man up there" She pointed to the small raging figure "is none other than the infamous Uzumaki Naruto pirate recently captured and brought here by the Uchiha in question. I say, if this doesn't ruin his reputation as well as half the city border, then this isn't my worst hair day ever."

A dark skinned man in a suit looked over at the camera as he passed by and walked back into view. His foreign accent was enough to make even Gaara crack a smile.

"Itachi Uuuuchiha!" he shouted into the camera, gesturing about, as the woman put the microphone to him. Gaara thought. That name. Shit, that's right. He was in the Uchiha system.

"Do ju' see dis? Dis here!" he pointed to the blonde atop the ship behind him as he shouted at the camera.

"DIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Mr. who are you exactly?" the reporter asked.

"I am gilipompa Gigumptin" he stated fixing his suit. "And let it be known dat de emporium me and my affiliates will not be workin with people of dis despicable stature!"

"Wait I se the man up there doing something." The lights flash at the camera. And Gaara squints his eyes.

"I think he's firing at us move the hell out the w-

_Chhrrrr_

"I must be on the crazy side of the system." Gaara stated surely.

He reached for his tea and took a sip. It was really good; very good in fact. He needed some more because he already finished the first glass. After pouring another glass he moved to sip from it but a hand grabbed it away from him.

He followed the hand up to a face with red piercing eyes with two slits of hair slicing between them. Gaara was quiet only because he was taking in who just appeared beside him. He wouldn't show more than a black scowl but he knew he had to be cautious. This was enemy territory and this wasn't just the man that effortlessly kicked the shit out of him earlier. It was Uchiha Itachi. The man took a sip and placed it back on the table. There was an uncomfortable air. As if he felt Gaara's realization. He proceeded to sit in the chair directly in front of Gaara crossing one leg over the other and resting his hands on his knee. They remained staring before Gaara broke the silence in his famous mono toned uninterested voice.

"Why did you bring me here"

Itachi's Gaze didn't pierce Gaara but it was damn sure working on it.

"You are entertainment." Came his deep merciless voice. It was louder than Gaara's. And it made the room shiver. But Gaara was unthreatened. The worse he'd been through today was the shockingly great perverted room. This guy was only talking to him. and besides, he could take him…..Right?

"It's unfortunate you think so_" _Gaara came all too swiftly

"Your eternal stay here will be increasingly unfortunate the longer I find your demeanor an attempt to be above mine." Itachi calmly responded "from today on. You are nothing but entertainment. Everything you will receive, think about, and enjoy will be in a controlled system. You are hense forth a slave. Nothing more."

His words were cold but neither his gaze nor his expression wavered even slightly.

"Only fools believe in the impossible" Gaara said without changing his eye line.

"What would you deem impossible?" Itachi asked the red head.

"A world with you in it." he started coldly. "Where you think you control anything of any type of val"-

"Tsukuyomi"

**DARKNESS**

"Perhaps fools do believe in the impossible" Itachi's voice came with and echo. Gaara walked calmly across a dark platform until he saw several reflections of himself.

"Is that me?"

"Wouldn't that be impossible?" came the echo

"Erase this illusion from me." Gaara said sternly

"That would be as plainly impossible as you dying in front of yourself." The echo got louder.

Gaara saw a man creep up behind his reflection and twisted around. No one was there. And he turned back to the reflection.

"What is this? AGHH!" He felt like a large blade was sticking out of his back and dropped to the floor. He looked up at his reflection. He was lifeless on the ground. He saw countless others sneaking up behind his still standing reflections.

"Aghhghh!" The bodies began dropping like flies as the murders continued but the pain stayed in Gaara's body. Drool slipped from him as he tried lifting himself up as the invisible swords pierced his back.

"Impossible…" He coughed

"For the next 71 hours 57 minutes and 23 seconds, I could make you believe." The echo rang in Gaara's head as he was impaled three more times slowly. He tried not to wrap his mind around the idea of being in here for the next three days.

"But given my desire for a sane slave…I won't" the echoes faded and bright room lights flashed in as the darkness and the pain faded immediately bringing Gaara back to reality with a large gasp.

Gaara's eyes were insanely tired. Shit he was wiped. That was crazy.

"What did that girl put in my tea?" Gaara said holding his stomach were he once had his unexplainable pain. His head fell forward covering his face in shadow.

"Sleep" Itachi's voice came back to normal and seemingly commanded Gaara's next move.

He rose from his chair and turned to the TV.

"Tsk tsk tsk, we will have to speak my dear otouto."

The same crazy woman came in to the room still smiling like a maniac.

"Master" she said and bowed low and rose to tend to him.

"Get someone in here to get this body out of my sight. Place him in his own accommodations."

Without a word she bowed and left the room. He turned and glanced at Gaara still unconscious. He held himself better than he thought. Every other slave he'd owned cried out for mercy and begged him to stop. But this one here he is aggressive. It amused him. he needed this spirit crushed though. Only time will tell if he will submit easily or fight till the end.

But no one ever beats Itachi. No one.

MEANWHILE

Naruto had a good run. It was brief and Sasuke was probably going to try to tear his ass apart at the end but it was a good ass run. He'd got on the news. He'd always wanted that. He had a chance to fly a space freighter. He even met som nice people after breaking out of his room and shooting two guards. Now he was sitting with the rest of his company aboard the ship sitting on top of a comfy circular communicator with Anko while having a pointless conversation with Anko about name brands while Sai attempted to molest Shikamaru on the floor, who was too lazy to push him off. Sakura and Ino were fighting over who's hair was better. Yeah feels just like home he thought.

"hmm..home" he thought looking down.

Anko realized he wasn't paying attention and looked at her sad friend in self-conflict.

"Whats wrong Naruto?"

"Nothin" he said.

_SLAM _

The ship rocked back and forth knocking Naruto and Anko off their seats onto Sai and Shikamaru. The computer screen blinked on and a helmeted face appeared on the screen.

"You are ordered by the Uchiha Empire to land your vessel immediately and await boarding."

Naruto rose his head from the pancaked Shikamaru.

"What type of Grade A bullshit is this?!"

"Excuse me?" the obvious woman behind the mask said.

Naruto started banging on the screen. "I want my phone call!"

"What?" the confused woman said. "What are y-?"

Naruto interrupted with more pointless harassment and there was snickering in the background "Give me one million reasons why I shouldn't smash this thing into the city!

"The guardswoman seemed put off by all these random threats.

"I want three hundred Chilidogs" Naruto started snickering with the people in the background. "Delivered this addre- esehshsheheheeeh- THAAAHAHAHAAHAAA!"

On the other line in the ship speaking to Naruto all they could hear is insane laughter that echoed throughout the ship. And see a blonde with others dying in laughter on the ground on the big screen.

"What is this? You think this is a jo-"

"Wait, wait" a snickering Naruto interjects "My friends each want jumbo jets and a cookie with a smiley face on it. HAHAAAAA!" he fell from the screen screaming in laughter." The guardsmen were all either looking around for understanding or laughing at the insanity on the big screen. Anko suddenly came to the screen with a hockey mask and a fork

"Send ten boxes of chocolate chip cookies to this address or the walrus you call you mother dies!"

The idiots kept this up another ten to fifteen minutes. A Very particular raven however found his way to the front cock pit of the hailing ship. He pushed passed people and reporters asking why his slave is attacking the city. Is this a drill or maybe his management skills are lacking? Needless to say that question ended in strangling before being pulled off by the Guardsman who came to tell him what apparent party was going on in the cock pit. When they got there Naruto was making Hand puppets on the big screen and almost everyone was laughing either on the ship with Naruto or on the ship with Sasuke. Even the lady who spoke with him first had her arms crossed and was enjoying the show.

"why no officer I wasn't drinking I was driving too." Naruto made his hands say.

Once people saw a furious Sasuke walking to the monitor all the laughter stopped. Once he came to the screen he instantly caught Naruto's attention

"hhehahaa-oh s-shit!" he shouted putting his hand over the monitor. Behind the black screen they heard muffled words but one very clear statement.

"It's fuckin Sasuke!" a bunch of shuffling followed.

"THE, Sasuke?"

"Who the hell else?!"

Sasuke didn't like being ignored. He really didn't like it. and the fact that Naruto was doing that plus slandering his name was more than just a galactic pain in the ass.

"NARUTO!" he called

"go, go get outta here!" he heard his slave say to whom ever before removing his hand from the monitor.

"Hey sasuke I Just wanted to tell yah how nice you look in that-"

"NARUTO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GONNA RIP YOUR-"

"WOOOOOOO. Gotta turn the volume down on that." Naruto couldn't hear Sasuke but Sasuke could still hear him.

"Um I'd like a large double sized fuck off. With an extra-large coke please." Said Naruto gaining a large laughing response from the spectators before it shot quiet by Sasuke. "Fire everything we've got and board that ship NOW!" Screamed an enraged Raven. Naruto left the screen and rushed to the back of the hall where the others waited. "So how'd negotiations go?" Shikamaru asked as he saw the blonde run up. "Time to go!" he called in response as he closed distance and passed them. They soared to the escaped pod room about as fast as Sasuke's men charged to Board the ship. They all were entering the pods just as the troops came around the corner.

"Deja-fuckin-vu." Naruto thought aloud. Sai fell over with a thud.

"Sai get the fuck up" but then he saw he'd been shot with a stun gun.

"Fuckin Idiot!" he screamed as he ran back over and pulled out his own little gun he'd taken from the Guards. After firing a few rounds to push them off. He Grabbed Sai and threw him over his shoulder. The pervert may had been stunned but his mouth was miraculously still moving. "you smell nice Naruto"

"Quiet you!" The blonde spat. He hugged the wall so he wouldn't get shot through the door when

_Clink, clink, clink, *roll*_

_Now this is bullshit. _Rang Naruto's thoughts as he stared at the grenade for a millisecond. He quickly rushed to throw Sai over in Shikamaru's Pod and clased it as he ran off to the other. But he was too late. The Bomb went off and threw him across the room. He shouted for everyone to shoot off into space and that he'd follow soon, but he knew he wouldn't be. How'd this save a bitch-get caught scenario happen to him again? And now Sasuke…

Literally.

When the guards finally crept around the corner Naruto was sitting on the floor waiting for them. "Idiots" he said calmly. Over the next twenty minutes he was cuffed up and taken out to the front commons where Sasuke was waiting.

"He looked over at him from afar and then back away to say something to the guards. His hand slipped in his pocket and he walked off into the distance while holding a phone to his ear with the other. He seemed more annoyed than anything else. The guard finally came over and said that he was to be taken directly to Uchiha palace.

"Great" Naruto said to himself "If I thought I was trapped earlier now I'm royally fucked."

**THERE IT IS! TELL ME IF IV'E DONE BETTER. IM SOME WORKIN ON NEXT CHAPTER RIGHTNOW SO DON'T WORRY. NARUTO'S MORE THAN LIKELY TO GET WHATS COMING TO HIM FOR THOSEOF YOU WHO ARE HUNGRY FOR SOME NARUSASU ACTION AND GAARA AND ITACHI.**


	5. Like brother, like bitch

**BRACE YOURSELFS LADS, THIS ONE'S GONNA BE DIRTY! AND THE MOST HORRIFYING PART COMES RIGHT NOW! NO. IT CAN'T BE…..A….A…DISCLAIMOR! WELL NARUTO'S NOT MINE HEHE AND IM SURE YOU ALL KNOW THAT. I MEAN WHO WHO WOULDN'T SAY = FAN(FICTION) BUT HEY, IF YOUR JUST NOW LEARNIONG OF ALL THIS INFORMATION THEN HEY….. :P WHERE THE Fizzle HAVE YOU Bizzle? BUT I STILL LOVES YOUS GUYS, **

** CHAPTER 5**

A helpless Naruto was thrown on top of a massive four poster bed in Sasukes room. He was completely naked and so was his master so they took that time to examine each other's body. Sasuke was very toned his pecks and his stomach gave a beautiful look to it. his legs were well muscled and his arms looked the right size of athletic. Sasuke also looked at his blond. His arms were bound, damn situations got sexier and sexier didn't they? Naruto's body was not as tone as his but he was pretty athletic looking. Sexy body top to bottom and a hairless cock! Well well well, last time in the dark he didn't notice it but looks like someone takes care of there body. Sasuke couldn't wait any more. All this eye candy was killing him so he rushed over to the bed and got on top of Naruto to get to work. He did love to punish the boy. He always deserved it so it wasn't like he was just abusive like he was to all his other slaves. He lifted Naruto's legs up to his chest. It was hard because he ws fighting but he got it done. Naruto blushed, he'd had this experience with Sasuke before and he was pretty big and not that big on waiting till he was ready. He opened his mouth in protest and Sasuke seized the opportunity to kiss him. Everything was happening so fast and without his consent. Why did he feel so helpless. Just a moment. That's all he wanted. So he'd at least be ready. He had to assume it all part of the punishment though, this bastard always like making him feel helpless. Sasuke plug Naruto's hole while he was distracted with the kiss. He was a little tight but being as the fuck they had two days earliear in the hotel room, he'd loosened up a bit. Naruto on the other hand felt like someone just stuck a traffic light up his ass. Sasuke was just so big and he wasn't waiting to ask if Naruto was ready or not. They broke free of the kiss for air giving Naruto another chance to argue against this. Sasuke noticed he was blushing though. That made him all the more arosed. His weak little Naruto ripe for the fuck and he couldn't help but blush.

"G-give, wait a sec!" Naruto stuttered out trying to regain his composure. "I have something to say! Just wait before you- ahh!"

He moaned in pleasure as Sasuke quietly struck his sweat spot.

"What is it? Sasuke said cruelly still pumping in and out hitting that place over and over. "Speak slave."

"S-shut up I'm not your damn slave bitch! I'll cut you in yoouuoaahhhh-stop it!" Sasuke was simply fucking him and interrupting when he pleased by striking Naruto's prostate. He couldn't help it seeing naruto so flustered turned him even more on if it was possible. He lost control and interest in whatever naruto was going to argue and rapidly started thrusting. The sound of skin slapping filled the air. Naruto wouldn't scream. He wouldn't he couldn't. But his master was so big. And he was not going to stop till he wanted to, and after everything he did, he wouldn't be surprised if this lasted a few hours, so he screamed. But it was more of a pleasure moan. A _loud_ pleasure moan. Sasuke bent over his bitch and kissed him roughly through his lips. Naruto tried to keep his mouth closed but his will was being chipped away every time that bastard thrust back in and eventually on that last pump he gave in, the awesome pleasure seeping through him and all the stars just screamed let him do it to you in naruto's ears. What was he thinking? Completely giving in was what he wanted! He wasn't this guy's toy. He moaned even louder.

"no, ahh you bastard stop!" he screamed to make his master stop, which only aroused him more and made him pump harder and faster. He started to lift his head to look into Naruto's eyes, and his blond was looking away so he grabbed a handful of his bright blond locks and held his eyes back in place. He stared defiantly into his masters eyes. Sasuke just found that adorable though.

"let me tell you something Naruto…" he said getting a tighter grip making Naruto flinch.

He and his thrusts spoke in sync.

"The _next _time you _leave_ the place I _tell you_ to _stay_ at, _I _will _fuck_ you till you _can't _feel your _ass_ anymore got me?! Are _you _listening Naruto?" he mocked fully well knowing Naruto was having trouble keeping it together. "I'll _tear _this ass _up,_ _again _and_ again _and_ again! _Hear me?!" he screamed not losing momentum.

Naruto was dazed. He could definitely _feel_ Sasuke's point, but as for comprehending al he knew was he'd better not get caught again. His ass literally depended on it.

"I-I uh…uh…uh.I…aghghhaghhhh" was all Naruto mumbled out to his Master. Sasuke found that would suffice and just continued ferociously fucking him. About two rooms down a red head woke up in a bed to these sounds wondering what the hell was going on. He looked around his room and was pretty impressed with it. He'd be able to really take it in if he didn't hear all these sounds. He heard repetitive slamming and a few oh Sasukes over the next few minutes, making him believe he had to be hearing shit backwards today. He looked around. It was a big room but only a few things were in it. There was one drawer. Right next to him and the bed, and a TV was far on the wall in front of him. it was pretty nice here, y'know…with the absence of everything else he owned not being there. He was distracted from his thought when a familiar voice rang in.

"Hello my friend!" said the female. It was that crazy woman he saw earlier. Great what did she want now?

"um…Hi" he said calmly. "Can I help y-"

"what would you like to drink today sir?" she asked smiling that creepy smile that worked its way back into Garra's memory.

"what does it matter?" he started in his dull toned voice. "whatever I say you're still going to bring tea aren't you?"

There was a brief silence and he wasn't even sure if she was looking at him anymore.

"Tea then" she said walking off.

"And you're leaving again aren't you? Right…and she's gone."

His voice trailed of into echo in the door she left in nad he noticed there must be more to this place than he really decided to register. "gotta get up." he said to himself." He got off the bed and fell to the floor. it was farther a drop than he'd thought. His feet had a good second of falling period before he hit the floor. once he stood up and turne to the bed he saw how freaking huge it was. The monster came up to his pelvis. Now that's royal treatment. When he turned to walk of he slammed straight into something hard and fell to the floor.

"tea?" said that damn voice again.

"why" Garra quietly said to himself on the floor as a medium sized glass was placed next to his head. he stared at her as she got out an overly sized bendy straw and stuck it into the drink and still smiling, bent it into Garra's face. He wouldn't open his lips, instead he just gave her the I'll kill you stare. She didn't seem affected and simply shoved the straw into his mouth and left with a pleasant goodbye.

Only two things were pleasant to Garra at the moment.

The woman left.

He found a way out.

He was looking of course at the vents. He could break his way through there and…ah too small. He got up and icked up his glass, strolling over to the Drawer to place it on the drawer. He fiddled around inside it until he found a remote and turn on the television. Some dumb shows were on but he eventually found one that amused him. the waste of time he'd spent dealing with this crazy house had to be recovered somehow.

His neighboring rooms however were doing no such thing. It seemed as if the bastards had gotten louder. When he turned on the TV so he increased the volume. So did they. He did again. They followed this time slamming the wall so hard he was sure they'd eventually break through.

The earlier _oh Sasukes_ had formed into raging moans of pleasure and screams of _not so hard _and _No uh _followed by more pleas for mercy.

Gaara being Garra didn't really know how to compute theis whole thing_. _the creepy servant, the loud screaming rooms, he knew what they were doing, and just yesterday the dumbest asshole of the world who thought it would be fine putting him in a trance, and lets not forget the perverted evaluation room. He'd had enough of the chaos for one twenty minute interval. He alked to the all and banged on It hard.

"Give it a rest already!" he called. The voices and banging stopped. Good. He thought. He heard a quiet. _Oh thank god_. In the background and thought it was over. Might as well find out whats beyond this door. He left the room and entered a hall way filled with pictures and beautiful arts and crafts. Everything seemed so….shitty.

"Always hated fancy shit" he mumble turning left into the hall. As he continued down he saw more and more paintings and work. "How many of these things do these people have?" he thought aloud. Saw a cross corner into another hall and he saw another person coming down the hall. Eyes red with rage and hair as black or blue-ish as night. He raged his way right up to Garra who froze in position. He was just as tall as he was. "Hey!" he said. "did you just bang on your wall a moment ago?" he said.

Garra thought about it a second. _Hmm…naked man runs up to asked me strange question that I know I just did. Hmm_

"No." he lied simply but I did hear something of that nature that way." he said pointing back where he came from.

"Perfect" he said walking away. His ass was showing all its features in its plump firmness-like perfection and glory. Garra stopped himself from starring. "gotta find a single person here who's not crazy. He said. He walked and kept going until he found a door at the end of the hall leading into a large circular commons area. It had several nice matching chairs in a circle around a big water fountain and instead of walls they had windows all around. the sunlight from outside made the room shine beautifully.

"Nice place. I gotta say." He thought aloud. A few servants came in the room. One was really fat and had on a chefs hat, three others had cleaning supplies. They had just finished cleaning up the bathrooms of this big place. He thought it would be best if he asked them for a way out of here so he walked over to the fat guy.

"Hey," he called to him to get his attention. "you know a way to get outside. Maybe a hangar?"

The man stopped and looked at him then back at his co-workers before answering.

"Yeah…right through here where we came and take a left. It should get you where you need to be." He spoke with an Italian accent.

"thanks." He said. "Finally someone who knows how to help out here." he said to himself walking where the chef had told him.

After cutting a corner like instructed and following through with the directions he found two big dual doors that were sitting open. It lead to the outside garden, light beamed in, almost to say _come to the light_ the only thing that would make this better for Garra is if he had a chorus in the background singing "ahhhhh". He speed walked over to the doors and stepped outside. The garden was really nice. It had flowers of all sorts and sizes, some trees that looked like they were imported from halfway across the galaxy and some plants reminding him of his childhood when he'd play in the grass.

"Very nice." He said.

"I agree." Said itachi from behind, startling Garra immensely with his dark scary voice.

"I didn't permit you to come out here." he said simply Garra was about to say something but he didn't because Itachi rose his hand to silence him. He was self-surprised that he even listened.

"why are you outside of your room?" he asked sternly.

"I felt like taking a look around." He said turning back to the Flowers and plants. "And?" the self-proclaimed master asked.

"I'm unimpressed." Garra said to get a reaction from him, and he did. Just not the one he was expecting. The man grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him. his expression was exactly the same. But his voice was slightly deeper.

"All the more reason to remain in your room." He said shoving Garra off. Garra snarled at him two times in two minutes he had irritated him, and he hadn't responded yet. "I'm sure you recall our previous conversation where I warned you of your demeanor." He said.

Garra responded by quickly performing a roundhouse kick to the face. His foot went right through him as if hiting a fragilely threaded pillow and he turned into black crows. "I told you your stay would progressively get worse didn't I?" Came his voice again from behind.

Before gaara could react he was lifted into the air by the back of his neck and turned to an unmoved Itachi. He had one hand behind his back so he looked defenseless. He swung and kicked everyway he knew how but that hand just grabbed ,parried and stopped every blow. Garra surprised his master with an unexpected talent of flexibility. He grabbed Itachi's powerful arm with both hands and threw his left leg up to land on his shoulder. Quickly he spun his body and used his right to kick him in the face. He was so fast Itachi had to release him and step back. Of course he showed no effort at all in the process. "

"Touching me is a large mistake." Garra clearly stated.

"You are just as resistant as I expected." Itachi said. "However…" he pulled out a small metal item with a red button atop it.

"I can't have that resistance enduring my authority…and being as my interest in fighting someone below me has diminished…"

He pressed the button sending shock waves through Garra's body. The pain was coming from his ankles. They must have installed anklets on him while he slept. Garra fell on his hands and knees. He attempted to keep his expression mildly decent and struggled even more so to keep his body off the ground. Falling would only encourage the asshole. Itachi kept his finger on the button and walked over to Garra, kneeling beside his slave. "I will break you if necessary." He said staring into Garra's shaky grimacing face. "Try me." Garra spat.

**BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE….**

The raven had long since given up on finding the culprit who ruined his fun and Sasuke and Naruto were back at it but this time in a different position. It seemed as if they were fighting now. Naruto must have gathered up some type of will to fight backafter Sasuke left, though his current tactics were humiliating even to him. He and the raven were standing up and sasuke was plugging him from behind. He had Naruto in a full nelson head lock and Naruto was fiercely throwing his hips back on Sasuke's erection to make him Orgasm faster. He imagined it would only take a few minutes but it had already been half an hour.

_It's gotta be a matter of time, _he thought

They had made a mess of sasuke's room . They had crashed into drawers knocked over stuff and slammed into walls a few times leaving dents. Eventually Naruto twisted them around so that their backs were facing the bed. He rotated his ass to stimulate the pleasure to quicken the pace of the orgasm so Sasuke wouldn't fight back as hard (as was his plan) earning a moan from Sasuke who apparently was oblivious to the strategy, and they backed into the bed, falling over onto the covers. Sasuke's grip loosened allowing the blond to break free of the head lock and twist around. Sasuke's erection popped out of his ass getting his attention. The sudden switch from sex-fighting to _this_ caught his eye. The blonde was not trying to waste what little time he had and he straddled his master's waist. He started swinging and punching at his face with all his strength leaving a few marks before Sasuke came to and caught his hands. Knowing this could mark the end for his plan he made a move he so thoroughly disgusted and lifted his ass back onto his master's erected slippery cock.

As he slowly slid down his shaft he found a way to rotate slowly keeping the same pattern of up and down. The raven's eyes rolled back behind his head as his slave pleasured him in amazing ways. And he felt his orgasm coming. Naruto was not accustomed to this type of activity, with Sasuke anyway, but he was a quick learner as to what someone wanted. He mentally cursed at himself for what he was doing and even more for what he was about to do.

When Sasuke felt his climax coming he rapidly pumped into Naruto's ass and the blonde Knelt down to kiss him and give him better access to his ass. His ass hopped each time it was slammed into. And he felt Sasuke's cum filling him from behind. Soon it was flowing out of his ass down his master's still plugged in sword. He moaned loudly as he climaxed. His eyes came back to but they were glazed over and he was really tired now that that energy enthralling activity was over. He looked up at his lave. That was good, damn it was great. He was one wild fuck. Naruto may have possibly been fighting back but the raven had bested him and got what he wanted.. But he was still up there. His vision was blurred but it looked like he was holding something. Naruto, unknown to Sasuke was holding a large blunt object he'd swiped from the table somewhere else. He felt a rush of fear and adrenaline because he didn't know if Sasuke knew what he was doing or not. But then he thought quickly to himself, when had he ever thought his plans through? Or better, even cared about the consequences? This slave gig was getting to him. He thumped the thing across his master's head.

*clonk* And just like that. Sasuke was out for the count

"Sleep yah little pain in the ass." Literally.

He placed his hands on Sasuke's chest to lift himself up and slowly slid off his shaft which just

*ker-plunked* onto his leg.

It was only then did he realize the pain in his as comment was true to an extent. He could still feel Sasuke in him. He had to see if he was bleeding or not because he felt so stretched. He was not. But he needed to get cleaned up and find his room. He'd been shown by some creepy lady that smiled too much but he wasn't the best with directions.

He tried to immediately forget what happened here. Great plan being as the a-hole himself was right there.

He had to get out of here or he'd never get over this. So he fiddled around in Sasuke's drawers and pulled out a nice casual shirt and some jeans. He screwed the underwear and just left everything utidy once he was dressed. Looking back around the room, you'd think someone came and assaulted Sasuke the way the place looked. Especially with the owner of the room himself being entirely unconscious. He tip toed to the door and creaked it open. There were a few people walking around the halls but no one too close to the door so he stepped out. And quickly shut the door behind him. He forgot to get socks or shoes _dammit! _he thought as he felt the cold floor.

no point in going back inside. He rushed out into nowhere and just kept flying down the hall until he found other halls and exits leading to other places. He'd scrambled around half the top floor he was sure of it. he even got into an altercation with some guards that recognized him and chased him down before he'd lost them after cutting a corner into a hallway. Then he heard some thumping sounds from a room nearby. He was so sure it wasn't what he thought it was. But somehow he had a feeling it was exactly that. It was not too far away either and he found the door leading to it.

"Now that's loud as hell" he said. Bastards trying to alert everyone in the building about their activities?" he grabbed the knob and stealthily opened it up. He couldn't believe his eyes. Some red hed was etting gangbanged by like five images of the same person. He was fighting back even more ferociously than Naruto was but it looked like he wasn't getting much luck.

He was good, like really good, he'd push two off at a time but right at the opening the other three would charge at him. There was now a dick in his mouth, two in his ass and the other two were molesting his open body. They caught him in a bad spot and were holding him down and touching him. In his world Sasuke was the worse. But this, this looked like hell for the bottom. Even that creep Sai wouldn't enjoy this…well actually he probably would.

"Why am I even thinking about this?" he said aloud. The door opened itself a bit more and Itachis was standing at the door while his clones were handling business with their red head in the background. Who happened to exchange eye contact with him in a shocked _help me_ look.

It was amazing to Naruto how someone naked could keep their composure the way this man did with all that…stuff going on in the background.

"Naruto isn't it?" the man calmly said. His deep voice made the blond shiver before standing straight up. "y-yeah." He stuttered. "why are you here? and not with Sasuke?" he asked calmly

Naruto _almost _felt like telling the truth for once because this guy looked like he knew everything anyway. But he decided against it. "H-he uh, um he let me walk around a bit." He stuttered again biting his lip and looking away every other word. "after we had um…" he looked to the floor

"sex?" the older man asked finishing his statement.

"right" Naruto said. "but I- I don't want to bother you- I was just walkin by when I heard some noises and- hey g-get off me!"

Itachi was all over him now. He had started slowly stepping forward earlier but the blond made no account of it until he was back against the wall and Itachi was checking him out. His body was so fit it caught Naruto's attention but he left the idea alone to try and focus on something else. Nothing was worse than getting a boner to someone who's trying to rape you in a hall way…well actually yeah…getting rapped in the hallway would make it worse but he shoved that thought out of his head again to save himself from the horror. Itachi gripped the shorter boys package and pulled him closer. Naruto didn't like this at all. He wasn't his friggin slave! He wanted out.

"Get off!" he tried shoving Itachi off resulting in a backhand which he dodged and guarded against a following one.

"I'm Itachi." The demon said. "Your master's older brother…come in here if Sasuke doesn't want you right now, I do." He smiled deviously and started pulling Naruto to the door.

"NO! get off!" he screamed in vain.

Right as he reached the door he was lifted off his feet and tossed in. he saw the Red head was not having what he'd call a good day and that he might soon become part of it. just then a familiar face came to the door and Naruto never thought he'd be happier to see it.

"Itachi get away from my slave!" Sasuke shouted enraged. He was clothed and looked pretty pissed, but the blond could care less right now, he was saved!

"Naruto scramble up and over to Sasuke making faces at the older man.

"yeah! What now huh?" Naruto got up making gestures and throwing his hands up to brag. He turned to Sasuke forgetting his place for a second.

Sasuke was giving him the largest _I'll kill you if you say one more fucking word, I freakin dare you,_ look. Yeah he was in trouble…again. "I'll just wait outside" The blond said slumping his head knowing he was in for it when this conversation was over.

"My little ottouto…" Itachi said staring at his furious brother. "Don't ever touch him again you bastard!" Sasuke screamed at him "You have your own, let's keep it that way! and next time you answer the door you freak," the raven got even louder this time. "Put some damn clothes on!" he slammed the door and turned to the blond sitting on the floor looking away purposefully not making eye contact. It was quiet for a moment and Naruto finally looked over with one thought in his head. _I should've hit'em harder…_

He had to say something. The silence hurt more than his masters stare.

"Sasuke I-"

"Oh no, no, no, no, don't even try to give me some bullshit excuse." He shouted getting closer to him and grabbing a handful of blonde locks. "Look at the side of my face you see that mark?" he pointed to where Naruto hit him. "You ungrateful little shit!" he roared "I should break both your legs and leave you in your room for a week!"

The blond was struggling to keep himself together while also looking for escape routes, maybe some things to say. Sasuke would listen right? He'd listen to reason wouldn't he? Not to a slave, no. Especially after they slammed his face with a large hand hold-able expensive solid gold clock. He was more than pissed when he found out Naruto had clonked him after they had fun like that. Well they were fighting, maybe he just had the better side of it all.

"On your feet!" he said dropping him to the ground releasing his hair. "I've got just the thing to keep you in line." He said. Grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall and through some clearly neglected passages into a dark room. There were windows all around giving view to a large dirty commons area. It was filled with litter and smoke and dirty looking people.

"That's where you could live right now!" The raven yelled. "Being my slave is a privilege! Those idiots down there are prisoners waiting for someone like me to buy them out!"

"Would you like to live down there?!" he screamed at the bastard staring at him with defiant eyes on the floor.

"It's better than being up here with you!" he shouted back.

Sasuke was a bit taken back by this. "You wouldn't last a week." He said

Naruto stared intently at him. Did he have any friggin idea who he was talking to? He used to be a pirate. Down there was like home.

"I'll take two please." He spat back at him.

**ITACHI AND GAARA…..**

Garra was through being raped. He had thoroughly experience his disgusting master's desires for one day. He had fought him off well enough to get him to stop and the clone faded into crows flying off. The older man said that he needed to be taught a lesson in respect though. As if. Itachi had grabbed some guards nearby and told them something that made them smile. Soon after of course there were about ten unconscious guards on the ground and seven holding Gaara. They slowly made their way to an elevator much like the one that Gaara had arrived in and with only three men left, they tossed him in and opened the glass door behind him. He charged at them but the door slammed shut right before he was in arm's length. He stopped. The elevator started to descend so there was no point in fighting the wall. He had to watch his step though. There was no wall behind him. The glass had been removed. He turned to see the same desecrated terrain that he'd seen before the elevator took him into the waiting room with that creepy lady.

The place was filled with people. Just fucking sh** loads of them. he saw people getting mugged, big dogs running loose, and all kinds of craziness going on. Something was drawing close to his elevator as it lowered, another like his…holding that blond guy he'd seen in the news, and among other places. He was sitting down in the middle of the elevator and he seemed to notice him as the two transporters connected into one small but roomy space. They exchanged looks to each other fully well knowing who they both were. Naruto was a bit more subtle than he appeared on TV. His recent experiences had him thinking about life and all its pains. Gaara had gone passed generally caring about all that once he entered the door to this place, so nothing really stopped him from saying hello, it was just that Naruto seemed…well sad.

"Hey" he said. Naruto looked up from his position and gave a weak smile. "Hey" he said back. It was pretty quiet for a moment and only the hum of the elevator was audible.

"…Been a long day huh?" Naruto said. Gaara nodded looking away.

"you're that Uzumaki guy from the news aren't you?" Gaara asked."Naruto frowned. He was free back then. "yeah he said moderately. "yeah…yeah that was me."

"The pale guy…he belong to you?" he asked. "other way around" the blond retorted. "I've been feeling like shit lately. But its good to be out of there."

Gaara agreed. That place was horrible. The ride downward had more and more of a wait to it. it seemed like they were never going to make it to the bottom. The prison was like a city. It had big beat up buildings and a few smaller ones that looked like they used to have a purpose in the world. "I'm Gaara." The red head spoke turning to his associate.

"Naruto" said the blond smiling.

I've met nothing but crazy people in here since I arrived you one of them?" Gaara asked sternly earning a small grin from Naruto. The question was funny but serious.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Naruto said. "I was captured and brought here by the uchihas. I don't think I'll ever make it out. This is my life now im guessing." He sounded like a man who'd been surveying his surroundings and excepted the fact that they were cornered and doomed to death.

"what about you?" Naruto asked "Me?" Gaara said calmly looking forward. "I'm just sliding through. I for one don't intend to stay here." Naruto looked up at this confident man. It was how he was supposed to be. Confident. And strong willed. What had happened to him?

"wish I could say the same." The blond frownded and said.

Gaara looked down at him. he was pretty damn depressed, but at the same token, maybe the only decent person for light years of this crazy place.

"hey Naruto" he said. Naruto looked up. "Hmm?

"You and I have probably not seen the worse of this place yet." He pointed down to where they were headed.

"they have." He said taking his hand back.

"And from my first two seconds in here, I've already seen thats it's driven the bastards senseless." Naruto was following. He looked out at the people. The place seemed like a hell hole, at least with his days as a pirate he had a crew to run with. But out here…..

"So before it drives us crazy, let's make a deal. A pack actually." He stuck his hand out. "Till we get out of here. We watch each other's back. There's no telling what we've got out here." he said.

Naruto felt the painful feelings replace with a spark of hope. He got up and reached for his hand. Naruto was slightly shorter than he was. They gripped each-others hand and for the first time in a while Naruto smiled again. Maybe he wouldn't spend the rest of his life in this dump after all.

"Deal"

**BAM ****BITCHES! . **** HOWS THAT FOR A LONG CHAPPA. I REALLY NEED SOME COOKIES RIGHT NOW. MAYBE CHOCOLATE CHIP. I FEEL LIKE COOKIES ARE EVIL. THEY MAKE YOU WANT IT…..BUT HEN YOU CANT HAVE IT. BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS COST TOO MUCH AT DA STORE. MAYBE I'LL WIN THE LOTTERY ONE DAY AND SPEND ALL MY MONEY ON COOKIES YAAAAHHHHH! TELLY SHUT UP…**


	6. Home sweet prison

**I'm back again. . . . . . .If that means anything. I FELL OFF THE HORSE AND TRYING TO HOP BACK ON GUYS! HELP ME STAY AT IT. GIVE ME WRITING TIPS, ANYTHING INSPIRING! :D I 3 COOKIES BUT YOU GUYS MORE!**

**Surprisingly I'm slim and sexy . . . .THIS UPDATE IS-**

**LAAAAAAATEEEEE! I KNOW. STUPID LATE. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!**

**WARNINGS: BRUTALITY ,VIOLENCE, THE USUAL STUFF. . . .YEAH I HAVE ONLY CHANGED A LITTLE**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE WORLD OF NARUTO RIGHT? NO? AHHH S*** I GUESS I DON'T. **

**WELL. . . . . . I'LL JUST CRY MY EYES OUT THEN.**

Naruto was getting his game face on. A bead of sweet rolled passed his temple and his hand felt the heating warmth of clenching it for a long time. As the elevator platform descended closer to the ground, more and more of the inmates below started to take notice. Gaara gave his friend a quick glance to see if he was ready. Naruto looked prepared, but a bit anxious. He himself got in a violent stance to get himself ready. The people below weren't about to exactly give a welcoming party. In fact as the elevator finally hit the floor; a wave of people charged straight at them with blunt objects, raised objects and crappy clothing all over them. Two crashed straight into Gaara from the front, pushing him back to the wall.

Naruto was about to help but a man crossed him in the face, knocking him back. A weak hit. This was going to be easier than he thought. Naruto lunged at him and trucked them both to the floor. Naruto glanced back at Gaara to see how he was doing. He'd already dropped both of the inmates and was charging into the raging crowd.

"Com'on Naruto!"

Naruto headbutted the man below him and shot up to rush with his friend.

A few kicks and spins flew left and right. Naruto tackled and punched like an animal. Gaara on the other hand proved he was more than a simple fighter. He was like a monster. The inmates surrounded him like natives doing a water dance. As they ran up he struck them down, using moves Naruto didn't know any one person could do so fast.

Trying to keep up the blonde swept the feet of the three in front of him. Two came from Gaara's circle, either seeing he was doing too well or knowing Gaara would demolish them; to attack the blond.

"Get the weak one!" one of them shouted. Bad move. Hat set him off. The Blond felt a thick nerve pump the side of his head. All at once he jump and spun in the air straight at them both. He grabbed one and clawed at the other. The one in his right hand panicked as he was lifted off the ground and thrown at the group circling Gaara. The people started falling like dominoes when he crashed into them. Gaara, seeing his new friend had just tossed a man about ten feet, thought to check on him. He clenched his fists and punched his way through the crowd leading to Naruto till they were back to back. Not that he needed help. On his way there he saw countless people flying to him. It looked like the kid was cleaning house with these guys. His violent nature proved useful as together they fought through to crowd. The group of inmates seemed to be thinning though. Less and less enemies lay in front of them. The last few that had confronted them started backing away. At least they had a brain. Naruto was sweating and bruised up. Taking a back to back formation they gathered what strength they had left to fight off the last idiots that charged at them.

"On your right." Gaara warned.

"Gotcha!" naruto said bitch slapping the inmate rushing up to them to the ground. On their side was a wide open space to make a run for it into the small town. It was a dumb of a town but a town none the less. It reminded Naruto of that movie he'd watch on TV about that beat up old city of criminals. City something, he thought it was, but he wasn't sure.

"Hey Gaara I see an opening let's make a run for it." he persuaded.

Gaara took a glance to his right and saw what naruto was talking about. It seemed like a pretty good idea. Yeah they should take it. Naruto was tough but these guys just kept coming and it was visibly wearing him down.

"Lets. Go then!" he agreed. And with that bit they took off into the city of crime. The inmates took that as a chance to give chase. They couldn't resist. They hadn't seen nice clothes and a face not covered in dirt smudges and messy hair.

Naruto and Gaara looked ripe for the taking. They just didn't account for the part that they could fight. But meh whatever anyone of them would fight for that hot piece of ass. Naruto and Gaara charged into an even more anarchy inflicted city. All around them they could hear rape, murder, and pillaging. A good few of the raiders took notice of the two making their way in and flocked from sides of the rode and building windows to catch them. Not intending a friendly meeting of course.

Seeing how many people were coming Gaara grabbed Naruto and dove into a dark alley pushing passed trashcans and broken beat up boxes and trash.

"Keep up Naruto!" Gaara called behind him.

Naruto looked back spotting countless marauders crashing over each other trying to get to them. They wouldn't make much distance that way. The two friends cut a corner to a dead end and decided to hide in it to catch their breath.

"Nar. . . Naruto you okay?" Gaara asked.

"Nnnha, ha. . .yeah i. . .I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. These guys are persistent!" he said looking around the corner to see if it was safe to leave.

The dupes were fighting amongst themselves.

"What a waste of space. . ." the red head thought aloud.

"What?" Naruto inquired thinking Gaara was talking to him.

"This place. The entire place is a total . . .It's just stupid to have this on the other side of uchiha manner. They have all this money and power and they waste it on a massive prison to hold who? How do they even account for anyone here? There has to be thousands in this place. . ." he said unsatisfied and still a little out of breath.

"Gaara. . . I hardly think any of that matters right now. . ." the blonde said catching up in his oxygen. "Lets find a house somewhere out here."

With all these building around there was surely a place that the two could find and be secluded in at least for a while until they came up with a game plan, for essentials like food, water and such.

Gaara noted that anywhere they went they'd have a gang of people coming after them so they'd have to blend in with the crowd. Less. . . clean, as unfortunate as it was, they needed to become a bit more filthy.

Naruto was up and looking around for other inmates that might see them. He gave a quick glance around the corner and back to Gaara.

"Come'on lets go." The redhead ordered. Together they slipped around the corner watching for more crazies. Some of the guys from earlier had left but a few lay unconscious on the ground.

"My hunch tells me we'll be seeing them again soon." The blonde warned. Thinking about how messed up this town was threw in a plethora of random thoughts in Naruto's curious head. One of which he thought aloud "Hmm. . .wonder if they have drugs here. . ."

"What?" Gaara asked completely discombobulated by that random comment. No not even a comment, it was a weird question that threw him off and took his attention. "Why do you need drugs?" He asked as they continued through and finally out of the alley. He and Naruto continued their stealthy advance through the town streets charging out of the darkness and into another shadow, dodging the sight of those obviously searching for them.

"I never said I needed drugs." The Naruto retorted

"Um yes you did. . . you just said it. . ." Gaara informed his friend. "What suffering from withdrawal?" he mocked

"No. shut up. the blonde pouted. "I'm not a drug addict!"

Gaara had to admit he found it pretty funny. Naruto and drugs just screamed harass me.

"How long has this been going on? He laughed. Did you bring any 'get right' with you? y'know just to stay sane?"

Naruto felt a vein pumping on the side of his head.

"Shut it you F*** bastard!" he shouted.

Gaara tackled in down and covered his mouth as a few prisoners ran passed them. They were in a rather echoic dark alley and Naruto obviously wasn't using his brain. Hell when did he ever use his brain?

"What are you trying to get us killed?" he whispered angrily at him. Naruto responded with angry muffles under Gaara's hand.

"mhmmhmhhflmfllfmfmm!" he said that much preety clearly. Obviosly he wanted to make a point. Gaara moved his hand of the blonde mouth and rested it on the floor next to him to push himself up. He was unknwowingly straddling his friend's waist. Naruto only took this moment to shut up because he was currently distracted. He tried to focus on getting up but it caught his eye again. That body. . . Gaara's body. His tight red shirt was showing _everything _and his jeans and looking at it was a bit hypnotic. It was toned, and in shape cut in all the right places but not too big.. Just the right type of athlesticly sexy. What was he thinking? He shook his head furiously of these thoughts. No not now. . .

The awkward slowly set in as they made eye contact Gaara was staring at Naruto with an awkward _what are you thinking about? _face. He was unaware that his choice of clothing gave pretty good access to his ass

A visible red shade made its way to the blonde's face.

"Uh . . . you okay Naruto?" he asked thoughtlessly shifting his weight on top of his friends rising erection. His obliviousness to the situation taughted Naruto to thrust upwards.

"Yep. . ." he squealed. "all good here!" he felt his pants getting tight as Gaara shifted again when they heard something.

Right as Naruto didn't think he'd last any longer the red head rose to his feet reaching down to help his friend.

"Naruto, this way. I think I've found a door." It was pretty dark but Gaara could make out a long green painted door on the side of the wall. After checking to see if the door was locked or not which it wasn't he gave Naruto a gesture to get ready.

All at once they crashed in darting their heads around to see if anyone was present. A rat scurried away from Naruto's foot and under a beat up old couch. It appeared they'd just crashed into a kitchen. Naruto dotted his eyes around the area scoping for any possible hidden inmates that jumped for cover when they came in. Naruto heard a metal sliding sound and turned to see Gaara lifting a huge butcher knife.

"Whoa! Whoa what the hell are you gonna do with that?" Naruto said throwing his hands up, freaking out.

"Shhh." Gaara insisted picking up others.

"Okay yah sounding like a serial killer right now, and I'm sure we've got enough of those here already!"

Gaara just kept collecting items to place under his belt. Going from small knives to large pans. Tossing one to Naruto, who caught it clumsily, he pointed at the Kitchen exit and gesture for him to follow.

"Close the door behind us. Put a chair up against it or something. I'm going to check outside." He said

"Fine you freakin' psycho." He said following Gaara as after closing the way in. He looked at him and waited for his word and they slipped in quietly. Naruto felt like he was in that special forces team that came looking for him back when he was free. Poor guys never made it out alive. . .Shouldv'e known not to mess with one of the most dangerous pirates ever mentioned on Television. Well at least he got to keep the last guys stylish pants before he was incinerated. What ever those things were made of just felt great like velvet andcotton at the same time. He had to laugh just thinking about it. He never thought he'd fall so far. But then again he was just a sex slave to a bossy uchiha a-hole no more than two hours ago. He shook his head of such thoughts.

"Focus Naruto" he reminded himself. It was dusty and dark in here. He could just barely see things on the floor. The walls were a shade of light colors so he could tell what was eyelevel and just below. He saw Gaara take a turn up some stairs to his left.

"Naruto, watch my back. . ." he said trotting quietly up the stairs with that large butcher knife in his hand.

Naruto smirked. Who was this guy? He certainly was always on the move. Usually naruto was the one going around to fuck shit up, but this Gaara seemed to be giving orders and directing them around. Not that it bothered him really, but it was different not thinking of the plan this time. His new acquaintance had that bit covered.

After clearing the room NAruto decide to take a look around the place. Chairs were all lop sided and a few tables looked like someone had taken a big ol bite out of them. A row of three little windows on the wall next to the stairs let alittle moonlight in. It wasn't a nice place at all actually. It was its own damn version of fucked up. Looked like a bomb went off in this place.

A few shadows passed over the windows, some voices could be heard huffing and gasping for air. Someone was having a little too much fun apparently.

Checking with his nosey self he peeped out the window and saw a horrifyingly amusing sight. Some young punk was getting it good from three others at the wall away from the window. Didn't look like he wanted to be there though. . .

"hmm . . .Rape?" he thought aloud. He thought on it for a second and looked outside the widow again. "Yep! Definitely rape. I knows it when I sees it."

Gaara came back downstairs with all his weapons tucked safely under his belt. He didn't have the pan anymore. Tossed it when he secured the last area upstairs.

"He ya Naruto I checked up everywhere I looks secure up stairs. Who ever worked here, lived here too. How bout things. . . down. . . here. . . ?" He saw a very interested Naruto with his face plastered to the window.

"What are you looking at?" Gaara asked inching closer. Naruto shot out of his trance and looked at his approaching comrade.

"uh-shit- uh-nothin' why what's up stairs?" he said walking over to Gaara to change the subject.

"Nothin' I just told you, what'chu lookin at?" he insisted walking closer to the window.

"No! leave just show me the friggin stairs or somthin'!" Naruto panicked. He pushed Gaara towards the stairs, He easily objected using his leg to trip Naruto off his feet and dash to the window. He just had to see what the blonde was hiding.

He got to the glass and was just about to focus on something, there at the wall, what were they-

_**SLAM!**_

Naruto tackled Gaara to the ground. "I think someone's at the window man!" they're gonna see us stay hidden I'll check if it's safe!" Naruto lied.

"Nice try. . .No if someones there we need to get them now before they call their buddies." The red head disagreed grabing his friends wrists and reversing the playing field. Now he was on top of him. . .again. The same way he was outside. Naruto shot red as Gaara shuffled on top to detain him. It through him straight into a trance the victor took his prize and looked out the window he spotted the rape vividly understanding what it was. Naruto shot out of his trance when he saw Gaara looking at him funny.

"Gaara, it's not what you think they're playing a game!"

"-_-"

"Their playing twister!"

"-_-"

" Without any clothes. . . .on. . . . right."

"-_-. . . . .Porn."

"No it's"

"Porn"

"heh, What? No it's a-"

"F***ing threesome. . . "

"You perverted fuck." He labeled.

"So you like it three ways huh? Gee Naruto I thought you'd have a bit more class." The red head said turning away to look at the unfortunate spectacle. They were going at it. The young boy below must've been through this at least five times a day from different people.

"S-shut up!" he fired back hostile from below.

Naruto's face covered up with red as he realized why his friend was acting so weird about it. That moment when he'd left his room and found Gaara getting triple teamed by Itachi. It was a bit memorable wasn't it?

"You don't know what it's like at all do you?" he said kneeling down to face his acquaintance. "You've never felt the pain of barely being able to breath. The feeling of loss, covered in pleasure and pain. . . " Gaara pressed his face up against Naruto's

"I just have one question. . . Why aren't you helping him?" he asked quietly through the moans from outside.

"Are you just going to watch? Hmm? Is this your get off? Or did I just get you before I saw something more indecent?"

Naruto was as red as an apple. He couldn't fight back even a little bit. Gaara was all over him. Covering his face with his own rubbing up against his crotch with out even knowing it.

Gaara got off of his fellow inmate and lifted his legs and placed them on his chest. He lowered his body to Naruto's level again. He ment to ask Naruto if he knew the pain and so he asked again by positioning at his friends entrance.

"W-what are you doing man?" Naruto felt a little uncomfortable. He still had an erection, and that would look awkawrad in theses pants.

Naruto's lack of an answer made Gaara take action. He felt like he needed to show his friend the terrors of rape without friends.

"Fine I'll show you what its like." He said standing and unbuttoning his pants.

"Hey what the hell!?" Naruto complained as the Red head continued to undress.

"Gaara wait, you can't just do something like this!" Naruto said backing away. He jumped to his feet and ran to the stairs and flew up those things like a winged angel.

"Running won't help!" he called after him.

He heard a door from upstairs slam in response and soon after he heard a "Shit it doesn't lock!"

Gaara wuickly but calmly made his way upstairs to the young soon to be, lesson learner. He'd ran into one of the bedrooms covered in broken things The better of the three he'd say. The bed was dirty and the floor had a hole in it but not big enough to get stuck in or fall through. Naruto was backed up in a corner next to a lifted window. Gaara saw a big rolled up blanket to the side of the room and made note of it's location because it was getting a bit chilly in there

"Come over here Naruto. We _can_ actually do this the easy way." he said drawing closer. It was super seductive for poor weak willed Naruto. Gaara had taken off his shirt and he was beyond sexy. He was orgasmic! He ripped off the sheets to the dirty bed revealing a simple bed spread mattress concealment sheet. It was smooth to the touch. Perfect for a fuck. The irony Naruto thought. Watching a rape and now about to experience one.

"Get down on the bed." Gaara ordered with a straight face. Naruto checked out the window next to his head. He could still see the horny a-holes tearing that young guys ass up. taking two at once.

Gaara seemed displeased. "Really? Your still looking at that even right now?" he asked getting close to Naruto. He let the belt to his pants slip off and the clothing slipped right off. Naruto's eyes widened and He felt a nose bleed coming on. Quickly taking care of it and looking away, he turned back and tried not to look at the obvious fact that Gaara was going commando. But it woe definetly took care of his dick.

"Whoa!" Naruto uncontrollably exclaimed at seeing the red head's large package.

Gaara got up close and personal to Naruto and pushed him up to the wall. A breeze of cool wind flew through and flew through the red heads locks. The blonde lunged out at him to push him away.

"No, that won't work." Gaara jabbed him in the stomach and pinched a pressure point he found in the blonde's neck.

The blonde fidgeted before he fell numbly onto the bed. He could feel the touch and the smooth caress of Gaara's hands.

"What did you do to me you bitch?!" The blonde cried out.

"Picked it up from a friend. . ." the red head retorted.

Gaara bent over his friend and brushed his lips against Naruto's, giving him a sultry look as he backed away. Lifting him and placing him correctly on the bed he went about business removing each of Naruto's articles of clothing. He slowly removed his underwear and quickly lifted his legs to position in front of Naruto's entrance.

Naruto wanted to object but he couldn't control his body, The idea that Gaara was going to fuck him was enticing . . . no he couldn't think that! It was so . . . he didn't know wrong maybe, he didn't fight even have the chance to fight back; it wasn't even fair.

"G-Gaara stop! I'll break your legs and beat you with an old pan I don't want this! I told you! you bastard I know what its liiiiigigggaahahha!"

Gaara didn't waste time talking and just proceeded pushing in forcefully. The moment he was in deep, he went to work on the younger Naruto.

Thrusting in and out at moderate pace, pushing his long pole further and further into his hole. The blonde couldn't stop himself from wanting more and he hated it. Trying everything from snarling at his dominator to growling at him. both, he was sure after he did them, were counter productive.

"Fuck! Get off me!" Naruto roared as the red head took longer, much stronger pumps before pulling out and flipping him on his stomach and pouncing on top.

"In the beginning," Gaara started "They take it slow like this." He slowly took his time reentering Naruto and pumping slowly. Finally he decided to strike hit friend's prostate and rotate his hips to stimulate the pleasure. The rape outside could still be heard. The reminder of why Gaara was doing this rang into both their ears, for Naruto it was unsettling and for Gaara it was encouragingly motivating in its own weird way.

"Then they speed it up like this!" he quickly accelerated his thrusts in and out mercilessly plunging in, smacking that ass as he plugged it, and sliding out just as quickly. Naruto threw out countless other threats and violent words as he was raped. I'll kill you was one of them, followed by _ahhh_ andother unsensable moans of pleasure. Gaara and Naruto kept this up for another twenty five minutes changing position every other two minutes. Gaara lifted his friend's ass up and sat up straight to plug it. Entering that moist warmth inside was amazing. He thought this would just be some other random fuck with a bit of teaching but it was far from it. Naruto never did give up struggling when he started four minutes ago about the time when the numbness wore off and he could once again control his body. Gaara had both his hands twisted behind his back in one grip. Naruto, he learn was quite the fighter, an animal like violence to him. Never the less once Gaara started fucking him again he stopped resisting a bit. He lifted one of Naruto's legs up to get better access to his ass which only heightened the situation. The blonde could feel his climax approaching.

He felt Gaara's fingers enter his mouth to stop him from yelling loud. At the same second he came all over the bed the same moment he fell Gaara release inside him. Giving the last few pleasure fucks he could get he and Naruto collapsed onto the bed panting for air. He looked to Naruto, whose eyes were wide with amazement.

"Wh-where'd you learn . . . to do that?" he asked staring at the ceiling.

Gaara merely chuckled. "That. . . Was. . . Rape for you." he said silently catching his breath.

"How am I supposed to stop something so amazingly orgasmic?" Naruto asked.

Gaara thought on it for a moment. That was pretty damn good. Fuck that was great.

"Yeah" he said. . . "Yeah"

Outside they could hear the rape scene was still going on.

"How long can those bastards go for?" He thought aloud. Questioning whether or not it was still the same group out there. Gaara visibly fuck Naruto up. He couldn't walk straight. It was kind of funny for him.

"Let me see. . ." he got up and walked over to the window to see them. The session still hadn't ended. The three of them were still fucking. It may have been an eventful day for those two but it was going to be a _long_ day for them.

**THERE BE IT. GUYS I, KNOW I'MALWAYS LATE SO IF IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SENSE I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST LET ME KNOWS. I LOVES YOU ALLS. GO BUY SOME COOKIES AND MILK!**

**OTHER WORDS BLAH BLAH BLAH. . . BYE! :P**


	7. Inmate Courtesy

**TELLY OF THE KELLY HERE! I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE A LIFESTYLE CHANGE. FOR SOME TIME NOW I'VE ONLY BEEN EATING 2 COOKIES AND MAKE ONE CHAPTER EVERY. . . . .FOREVER. **_**BUT**_** WHAT IF - STAY WITH ME HERE - I JUST EAT CELERY AND HEALTHY FOODS AND PRODUCE LIKE THREE CHAPTERS A WEEK? HMMM? WHAT DO YOU TINK? EH. I'M SLIM AND SEXY ANYWAYS.**

**NOW FOR MY LEAST FAVORITE PART. **

**DISCLAIMER: WELL I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW THAT NARUTO ISN'T MINE AS THIS IS A FANFICTION, BUT IF YOU'RE JUST NOW LEARNING OF THIS INFORMATION. . . . . LOL. WHERE HAS YOU BEEN? **

**WARNINGS: THE USUAL **

**Before we start TAKE A LOOK AT THESE PICTURE. Its smexy and naughty, I know but it'll get your mind in the right naughty place. ):3**

post/47701730567

_images/6b9c368ef45db295ad924ce2669639fd/9651%20-% 20Konohamaru_Sarutobi%20Naruto%20Naruto_Shippuuden %20Naruto_Uzumaki%

fs71/i/2013/017/3/a/shirtless_ninja_sarutobi_konoh amaru_by_hufflepuff_

A bead of sweat slid down a worried blonde's temple. The stress of clenching a heavy metal pipe strained his arm severely. Naruto was walking towards the scene. The four peps were still going at it, he knew there was more than three of them earlier of them earlier. Never the less him and his companion had enough of it. He and Gaara tried to get some rest earlier but the idiots seemed to be getting louder and louder. Naruto wasn't Gaara's friggin butler so when the red head himself asked or rather told him to do it he slapped him in the face and challenged him to a duel. 'Rock, Paper, Sissors to the death!' as he called it. Trying to fly through three quick speed rounds to catch Gaara off guard proved counterproductive as without even looking Gaara threw up three quick wins even though it was supposed to be a two game win. "Little cheating bastard" Naruto mumbled to himself. He then took the liberty of showing Naruto the door.

Swearing as he walked away, shaking his ass all moody and what not, the blonde felt the soft but abrupt impact of his clothes being chucked at him.

His plan wasn't that well thought through. In the gang bang Naruto planned to clonk the three bangers and slam drag the obviously weary boy inside the house with him and Gaara. Chances were that after having a fuck like that they couldn't possibly object. Naruto neared the group that didn't even see him coming. After raising his weapon above his head he looked back up at the window and saw Gaara's emotionless face. The red head raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

He could see him mouthing: "Are you gonna do it?" Naruto made a face back.

"Don't rush me!" he mouth back at him.

"Im not rushing you! I'm just trying to see if you're going to do it instead of sittin there."

"Yes you fucking idiot I have a goddamn pipe in my hand! Course I'm gonna do it!"

"Then do it."

"I will!"

"Fine."

"GREAT!"

"Wonderful."

". . . . .. . . . "

"So. . .do it!"

"I'm going to do it just go to sleep!"

"-_-. . . Doesn't look like you're going to do it!"

They looked like two mimes arguing with each other.

Eventually one of the nasty bastards looked up at Naruto only inches away from them and nudged his friend.

"Hey, what the fuck? Who are you?!" He loudly asked the blonde bothered by this apparent close range observer.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Naruto yelled in irritation.

***CLANK!*. . . *CLANK!***

"Com'er!" he shouted at the last one who showed signs of a brain. He was scrambling away from the psycho Naruto, while pulling up his pants and underwear.

"Good fuckin' grief." Gaara sighed turning away from the window to look for his clothes. When he heard a loud ding. Rushing to the window he could see the unconscious boys laying all over the victim they were just handling. But far to the left he could see Naruto and that last guy who was just running a second ago. The pipe Naruto was just holding was lodged onto the inmates head. he could hear the guy groaning in pain from a distance echoing in the alley.

Naruto looked back up at the window. He shrugged at an unimpressed red head.

"I handled it didn't I?" he called up to him. Gaara just left the window in response.

After discarding the unconscious bodies far away from the house/restaurant. Naruto helped up the young boy. Together they slipped back on his clothes and slowly made their way into the house from the back door. After entering the kitchen from the open doors view they could see Gaara coming down the stairs with his clothes on quickly jogging over.

"Naruto how is he?" The red head inquired hoping the boy wouldn't be in too much pain. Naruto took him out into the commons of the restaurant and laid him down softly on the floor.

"Hey you okay kid?" Naruto asked, while gesturing to acknowledge that Gaara showed up.

"Yeah. . .I'm fine. . . Just a little roughed up . . . y-you shouldn't have done that." he said turning his head to the side to look at Gaara.

"What?" The blonde retorted "That shit was crazy we _saved _you. I think that's a good thing. . .unless. . .you like it rough up the butt." Naruto mocked getting a look from Gaara. Who was Naruto to talk.

"uh Naruto?" the red head interjected with a raised eyebrow "Weren't you just gettin'-"

"SOOOO far off subject! Anyways how'd you end up there?" interrupted Naruto quickly redirecting the conversation.

"I was a part of a peace offering. A sloppy piece of work at that." He said looking down, then back up at Naruto.

"I'm konohamaru." He said "me and a lot of others were on the list of people sent to fix a problem. I was doing that before you showed up."

Naruto felt slightly offended. "Oohoo, I'm sorry bitch." He started feeling a thick vein popping on the side of his head. His eye pupils vanished giving a slightly otherworldly look to the now frightened boy below. "Would you prefer to continue? I can go find that pipe and shove it up your ass if you want, yah little shit!" Gaara pulled Naruto off and Knelt closer down to him holding his feisty friend in an effective headlock away from Konohamaru.

"What do you mean peace?" He asked. "Is this place at war?"

"Gang violence." The black haired teen went on. "I admit it's a harsh thing for the people doing it but it's not like we have a choice. I and many others are basically slaves to this prison. You guys must be new."

Gaara nodded and struggled with his violent catch. He maneuvered his way on top of him so he and Naruto were facing the boy. Gaara was lying on top of Naruto, holding him tight, to make sure he didn't try anything crazy. After Naruto tried biting Gaara's hand, the red head stuck his face to the floor

"The Sound and sand gangs both have a lot of people in this prison." The teen continued, "They pretty much run this place. They were at war with each other forever until they hit an agreement. To momentarily stop the killing and violence the two heads here made a deal to give access to all the sex slaves on both sides to all the inmates on the other side. Those guys you clonked are from the sound mob, and are probably going to swear you guys work for the sand and snitch." The young boy sighed "I'm really going to get it."

"Quite a mouth full. . ." Gaara sympathized

"Sucks to be you." Naruto said looking up, "No offense, but you don't look quite like gang material. How'd you even get affiliated?"

"I'm not!" he said trying to get up. "One of my friends was and I tried to help them get away. She got off but the guys got angry that I help her escape and took me instead. I guess they thought I was part of the sand."

Gaara was completely silent. Naruto kept blinking at the kid.

"Bwahhahaaaaaa! You?! Really?! I'd sooner give away a million dollars to a pirate!"

Konohamaru felt a vein of his own pop aside his head and he quickly reached over in rage and pinched Uzumaki's nose. "I could be a better member than you! You don't know the first thing about it anyways, so just shut up!" he screamed at him.

"Ahh! Get off me you little shit! I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted now squirming in Gaara's grip.

"Naruto. . . you're a pirate." Gaara butted in referring to his earlier statement

"hehe. . .Yeah." He said calming down still smiling.

"Naruto?" Said an amazed Konohamaru moving his hand away. "The Naruto?"

Gaara saw the interest the boy had in his friend and release Naruto seeing no reason for the blonde to attack.

"Yeah it's me!" he said feeling his neck. "What of it!"

"Wow holy shit, did the uchiha's capture you?! What are you doing here?" He asked in total amazment

"You don't watch the news do you kid?" Naruto said blowing on of his crooked locks back up asked sitting back against a lopsided table.

"Like I got a tv, to watch in the first place." He retorted. "Only the heads here have mildly untouched television. Not all the electricity works in this place." As if on queue the kitchen light flickered on and back off.

"Lucky bastards." The black haired boy muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of bastards. . ." Naruto started getting up.

"Com'ere shrimp! This is for pinching my nose you little twerp!" Naruto tackled the younger guy to the ground and twisted one of his arms behind him pushing pressure every so often.

"Well you're welcome to stay with us." Gaara said smiling slightly to make the kid feel more comfortable.

"Thanks. But I still need to find my friends I don't think they know I'm okay-ow!"

"We could help you look for'em doesn't matter to me." stated Naruto from behind.

Konohamaru was surprised at this sudden desire to help. Barely any half of a person here was even a quarter as nice as these two. Since when did the Uchiha's find people like this and just toss them in here.

"How. . . did you guys get here?" Konohamaru asked again.

"Eh, long _boring _story nobody wants to know." Said Naruto quickly

Gaara stayed silent.

"We could ask you the same thing." said Gaara.

"My initiation into the Sarutobi gang went wrong."

"The Sarutobi have a gang?. . . Laaaame" voiced Naruto.

"I was just supposed to steal something from Uchiha's and make it back undiscovered but some idiot got me caught and we ended up here. I think. . . yea he's dead. They literally threw him down here."

"Tough break." Naruto said

"Yeah" agreed the red head getting up to lean aside the window. "So . . . Who's your friend?"

"Udon, he's pretty dumb lookin', sticks out in a crowd and uh kinda' looks like he needs to blow his nose all the time"

"I see'em," Gaara hopped in.

"What? Where?!" Konohamaru exclaimed. Gaara was peering out the window. He had the look of someone intent on finding something.

"Glasses and short cut hair." Gaara added with no hint of a question in his voice.

"Let me see!" the young boy rushed over and pushed his way to the window. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

"Udon!" he cheered happy to see his stupid looking friend. He was walking out in the dark alley the younger boy was just getting raped in. As he passed through, checking the bodies as he went, he must've spotted something interesting on the ground because he starting picking at the pavement in an awkward fashion.

He certainly looked stupid. Naruto said from behind Konohamaru startling him a bit. Damn guy just magically appeared outta nowhere.

"Not a bright guy is he?" Naruto commented, looking down at Konohamaru

"Well let's get him." the younger boy said pushing away from the window. A hand stopped him.

"Wait." Gaara ordered, watching the windows intently.

The young fool was now picking at the last guy Naruto clonked with the pipe still in his head. He soon found interest in it and started pulling at it. Soon it gave way and he landed flat on his ass. The part that Gaara was waiting for revealed itself. A few inmates came around the corner from behind Udon and lurked over with seemingly dark intent. Naruto thought he'd have to stop Konohamaru from calling out to his fellow friend but he stopped himself. Konohamaru didn't say a word because he was watching just as intently as Gaara was. They were all quiet as mice.

They closed distance with him and grabbed him all at once. One wrapped around his torso while another controlled his flailing legs. As the group vanished behind a corner.

Naruto waited for a moment as everyone decided to step back from the window and sit down. ". . . So, who wants to grab a bite? Bet there's something in that fridge back in the kitchen." He said getting up and walking towards the kitchen door.

"Wait, we have to save my friend!" Konohamaru said throwing his arms in the air like a maniac. Gaara looked like he was thinking on something and got up soon afterwards to follow Naruto. "wait here." He directed to Konohamaru as he got up.

He entered through the double doors and found Naruto with his head in the freezer. "Y'know we gotta help this kid, Naruto. . . "

"I know, I don't have a problem with it! I just want some damn food first before I go off looking for some hot head's idiot friend." He said. He kept looking in the fridge but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. His friend slowly approached him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and tilted his head. "Naruto are you ok?" he asked tenderly. Naruto didn't move or say anything. He just sat there and had his head in the frozen wastelands that was their freezer. The red head asked his friend again if he was fine but the blonde interrupted and finally answered.

"This kid. . . " he started. "He reminds me of myself. . . Things don't end well for people like us." He said sadly looking up from the freezer and closing the door. "I cant. . . I cant be the one to put him through that. . . " he tried looking away from his friend but Gaara wouldn't have it. He forced hi to look at him. His face was cold but to Naruto his friends hands were warm.

Naruto looked at his friend for a moment before snapping out of it. "Alright don't get all sensitive on me."He said pulling his head away. "I still think this little shit deserves the help but last time I took a trip like that trying to save someone I ended up with the Uchihas. . . "

Gaara's eyebrows rose. "Wow"

"Yeah"

The older boy nodded and stuck his hand out. "Remember that deal we made. . . " He asked referring to when they'd first met about six hours ago. Naruto nodded. "We stick together through thick and thin." Naruto said taking the hand in his grasp. He felt his legs warming up. "I'm going to help this kid. IF that means anything to you. . . "

Naruto Nodded. "Got your back

A half hour later Naruto, Gaara, and Konohamaru were hot on the trail of the thugs that just napped Udon. They had maneuvered their way through the dark alleys to another building far away from the house. Gaara was very sure to make a mental note of where their own home was as they followed them. The group had followed Udon into an old abandoned apartment complex. Stealthily as they could they followed up into the exact room the bastards had taken Udon. After the door had closed behind them, the team of three stepped up to the door.

"Looked like only four of them." Said Gaara though he heard multiple rooms with voices and actions going on in them. "Not everyone in here is in that one room." Konohamaru said. "There are sound thugs all over and inside this building." He warned.

"then lets get our assess in, kick some assess out, then haul ass back home! Same plan ive been using for the longest!" Naruto added. He probably wasn't thinking this one all the way through. The most he'd done ,thinking wise, in the last ten minutes was to knock out that guy at the lobby that saw them when they had come in the front door after the guys that nabbed Udon.

"I don't care how we do it! Just get him before they start to. . . shit" Konohamaru said. The Blonde and the looked at each other and back at their shorter companion. "What?" Naruto asked

"-_-. . . they're raping him. . . ." Konohamaru informed the two oblivious boys in front of him. "Sucks to be him." Naruto said looking back at Gaara.

Konohamaru just stared at him with irritated expression. Why aren't they helping? "Come on! Lets just run in there and get him!" he argued. "They're not going to stop unless you do!"

Naruto laughed a little. "Yeah sounds like a rapist. . . heh"

Konohamaru tackled the Blonde to the ground and assaulted him as Gaara peeked through the key hole. "I don't see them. . . Ahh there they are." He said he spotted a big green couch rocking back and forth with a bunch of moans coming from it. "They are tearin, it up in there I can just tell it." He said

Naruto twisted his opponent's arms around and hopped back on top of Konohamaru with his pelvis rubbing up against to the smaller boy's ass. He was only wearing gym shorts so Naruto's rough pants grinded into his ass easily.

"Get off you perverted ass hole." Konohamaru demanded furiously whispering.

"Speaking of assholes" Naruto started, "I bet yours hurts right about now, doesn't it?" he said mocking Konohamaru. The smaller boy smiled deviously.

"Funny. . . " he said straining under Naruto's weight as he shifted. " I shouldn't be worried right now. . . Ow! Your dick is probably just as small as your brain. What damage could you possibly do?"

Naruto's devious smile turned into a violent snarl. "bastard." He sat upright but held Konohamaru down with one hand, holding his arms together in a twisted grip behind his back. "I'll show you!" he said causing Konohamaru to rethink what he'd said.

"Hey, wait! W-were in the middle of the freaking open! You wouldn't!" Naruto just ignored and unbuckled his pants. "It'll be a quick fuck!" he said lustfully squeezing Konohamaru nice firm but plump ass.

Gaara was still looking through the hole for more ways to sneak in. "Hey you two keep it down. I think I found a way in! he looked down to see them fucking with their clothes on. Naruto had his big cock slid up Konohamaru shorts and was doing him doggy style. "How this?! Huh!?" Naruto asked fiercely making the boy flinch with every thrust. Konohamaru had his butt arched up and was holding himself up with his arms and just trying to play off the fact that he was getting it good. Naruto's dick felt up all the right places. Konohamaru moaned silently in pleasure but taunted him to go faster. "F-fucking weak for a pirate. How'd you get your. . . ahh! - name anyway?" he teased

Jinjuriki of the Nine tails?! Garbage!"

Naruto only had one thought in his head: Challenge accepted. Konohamaru felt the rapid speed increase to an overwhelming but powerful pace that made him feel both great and like his legs and arms were jelly. He fell to the floor allowing his back to arch up his ass. His big ass cheeks were warm with Naruto's touch.

"Get it over with!" he demanded, feeling like putty in Naruto's hold. "Umm. . . so you guys are just going to do that here?!" Gaara was unsatisfied with their complete lack of class. Naruto felt his climax coming and Konohamaru felt his ass vibrating violently as the bigger boy pumped it up quickly with juice. He was drooling on the floor from all the pleasure he was getting. Naruto was still sitting up giving that ass a run for its money. "Ahh. . . ." Naruto said finishing slapping Konohamaru's cheeks as he got up. He turned to Gaara, who was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. He gave Naruto the biggest death glare he could and looked away to the mesmerized boy on the floor below them. Konohamaru still had his ass up in the air, like he was waiting for more.

"Naruto, zip up, Konohamaru, get up, we move now." Gaara ordered positioning at the door. The horny boy got off the floor and positioned behind Naruto and made a face from behind him. Naruto smirked at him and back up at Gaara who was still mugging them.

"Get ready." He ordered again. After a quick second of waiting they commenced there sneak in. Gaara hugged the wall and motioned for Naruto to get ready to pounce on them. As soon as they thought they were ready Gaara made a move and Sharked over them into one of the thugs taking him off the couch and onto the floor.

The other guy looked confused like he was about to call in for help but he was subdued by Naruto who's foot made its way into his face brutally.

Konohamaru came around to the Couch and saw Udon laying helplessly looking wasted and weak.

Come on Udon were getting you out of here!"

**SHORTER THAN I WANTED BUT I RAN OUT OF TIME! AHHH F*** TARDS! FUN TO BE BACK! KONOHAMARU PICTURE HELPED DIDN'T IT? LOL IM OFF! BE BACK TOMORROW. . . COUNT ON IT.**

**BUY SOME COOKIES! XD**


End file.
